Faster than the speed of light
by 93tillinfinity
Summary: It has been one week since the events of lightspeed. Jinx has met Kid Flash once again. Where will things go from here? I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, DC COMICS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS This is my first story.
1. We meet again

**Jump City. 12:45 pm. HIVE 5 HQ.**

Jinx layed down flat against her bed. She stared at the ceiling while spinning the rose in her hands.

_Why the HELL did I free him!? He ruined my room!_

She heard a knocking at her door. "Come in," said Jinx. Silence followed. Aggravated, Jinx placed the rose near her mirror and opened the door. Emptiness. Jinx glared and stormed into the H.I.V.E. 5 living room.

"Alright, which one of you smartasses did it!?" Jinx questioned.

"What are you talking about butt licker!" responded Gizmo.

"I'm the leader of this team! One of you tried to play ding-dong-ditch at my room! Fess up now or so help me I'll-"

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous stared down at their communicators which were flashing a dark red.

"This is See-More! I need backup at the Research Lab now, over!"

The four villains stared at each other seriously. Although they got on each other's nerves, they knew when to put their problems aside and get serious.

"We've got work to do" said Jinx.

**Jump City. 1:24 pm. Research Lab.**

See-More ran not daring to look back.

_Almost there! Once I'm at the door I'm home free!_

_TAP!_

The black-haired boy landed in front of the store exit, blocking the door. His cape covered his shoulders and his mask hid his identity.

"I spy with my little eye, a criminal that needs to be stopped" said Robin looking up at See-More.

See-More gulped. Sweat ran down his face.

_I am so dead..._

Suddenly, the door behind Robin burst open and flied straight toward the crouched hero. Robin quickly rolled out of the way and produced a metal bo staff from his utility belt. He twirled it in his hands several times and stared at the villains at the doorway.

"HIVE 5, ATTACK!" ordered Jinx.

Instantly, Mammoth roared and ran towards Robin with his fists clenched. Robin flipped over the orange-haired villain and threw several red birdarangs toward the leader Jinx. Jinx sidestepped the projectiles and laughed as one of them landed in front of her feet.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" said Jinx smirking.

Robin smiled at the girl's words and gestured at her feet. Tied to the birdarang in front of her were two Disc Grenades. Before Jinx could react, the discs exploded sending Jinx backwards and skidding across the floor. She opened her eyes which were tearing up. Jinx quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She clutched her left arm in pain but refused to scream. She would never give Robin that satisfaction. Looking back at the fight, she saw Robin knocking out each Billy Numerous clone with one swipe of his bo staff.

_This is bad _Jinx thought to herself.

_WHOOSH!_

Jinx felt a gust of wind rush past her. She turned around and saw a first-aid kit laying at her feet. Jinx opened her mouth in surprise. She crouched and opened the kit. Noticing a package of ice among its contents, she hurriedly seized it and pressed it against her left arm. The cold eased her pain a little. She looked back at the fight taking place. Mammoth was able to break the bo staff however Robin was beating the villain senseless with his fists. The villain was disoriented and unable to block the boy wonder's punches. Jinx gasped in horror.

"HIVE 5, retreat!" she ordered while sending a pink hex toward Robin.

Jinx, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, and Gizmo fled out the door. Tears were running down Mammoth's bruised face and he whimpered in pain. "Be quiet you snot face!" yelled Gizmo angrily. See-More stared at the ice pack in Jinx's hand.

"Where'd you get that?" See-More asked.

"Just keep running!" replied Jinx.

**Jump City. 2:25 pm. HIVE 5 HQ.**

"Looky here Billy! That no good titan hit me in the mouth!" said Billy

"Who does that guy think he is!" said Billy to Billy.

Jinx covered her face in disappointment. This wasn't the first time the HIVE 5 had been defeated. So many questions ran through her head.

_Where was Kyd Wykkyd during that fight? When did Robin get so good? Where did that first-aid kit come from? Who was the idiot who ding-dong-ditched her door?_

Jinx massaged her temple in frustration. Without a word, she went into her room. She wanted to figure things out. She opened her door and entered the clean room.

_At least I've got my room to look forward t-...What the hell? My room is all fixed!_

She examined the room. It was as if Kid Flash had never been there. She sat on her bed and sighed. Her arm was still hurting from the fight.

"Impressed?" said a voice behind her.

Jinx turned around prepared to hex the intruder. The intruder was wearing red and yellow spandex. A cocky smile grew across his lips. "Don't do that, you don't want to ruin your room again do you?" said the boy smiling.

"Kid Flash!? What the hell are you doing here!?" questioned Jinx.

"That's not a very warm welcome, especially since I cleaned your room and gave you that ice pack you're holding." replied Kid Flash.

"That was you?"

"Well it wasn't Robin, smartypants" said Kid Flash. "By the way I'm going to need to talk to Robin about self-restraint, he really beat you guys didn't he,"

"You don't need to rub it in!" replied Jinx angrily while lifting her arms for emphasis.

"Ouch!" she moaned clutching her left shoulder.

Kid Flash quickly rushed to her side and began examining her shoulder. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Don't touch me you perv!" yelled Jinx while pulling away from his reach.

"Come back here, I can treat that injury" said Kid Flash.

"I don't need your help!" replied Jinx still clutching her shoulder.

Kid Flash ignored her words and quickly resumed treating her. Coming to a realization, Kid Flash ran out of the room and returned a second later holding a first aid kit. "Get away!" Jinx commanded. Kid Flash ignored her words once again and rolled up Jinx's sleeve. She responded by throwing a pink hex at him. Kid Flash dodged it and so the hex hit the wall of the room creating a hole. "See, what did I tell you?" Kid Flash questioned. He rushed away and returned with supplies. He fixed the hole in the wall at superspeed. "Wow! A new record, that only took me 3.02 seconds!" Kid Flash said smiling happily at his work.

"Thanks," Jinx muttered quietly.

"Aw, you don't have to hide it Jinxy, I'm happy to clean your room," said Kid Flash grinning.

"Shut up!" Jinx responded blushing.

Kid Flash rubbed an ointment on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx moaned as she felt the pain easing away. Kid Flash smiled. "Feeling better? I noticed you didn't pull away this time," said Kid Flash smiling. Normally, Jinx would have hexed him but she held back and allowed the boy to heal her. Suddenly, a question came to Jinx's mind. "Why are you helping me? I'm a villain and I put you in a level 4 containment field," Jinx said.

Kid Flash smiled and said "You also freed me from that SAME level four containment field and allowed me to escape from Madam Rouge which took a lot of guts,"

Jinx could feel herself blushing. "I owe you, if it weren't for you I might be dead" said Kid Flash while bandaging Jinx's shoulder. Jinx smiled.

_What! Since when do I smile at heroes, especially Kid Flash!_ Jinx thought to herself. "Well I'll see you later then, if you ever need my help I'll be there, you did save my life after all" Kid Flash said standing up.

"Make sure that you ice that shoulder twice a day and let it breathe a little every four hours" Kid Flash instructed smiling.

"Thanks," Jinx replied trying hard not to blush.

"No problem, Jinxy" chuckled Kid Flash. He waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash. Jinx felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw another rose. Jinx smiled.


	2. The return of Kyd and a date with Kid!

A/N: WOW this is my first story and I already have followers THNX =) I won't disappoint you guys!

**Jump City. 4:30 am. HIVE 5 HQ.**

The door to the HIVE 5 headquarters creaked open very slowly. At this time, the members were usually asleep. A black cloaked figure slowly entered the room. All of the lights were off. Perfect conditions for sneaking in.

_Click!_

The living room brightened with light and revealed Kyd Wykkyd standing awkwardly in the middle. Kyd Wykkyd searched the room for the person up so early. "Where've you been?" questioned a certain pink haired girl.

Kyd Wykkyd prepared for battle expecting to be hexed at any moment. "Don't worry you don't need to explain yourself, it's not look you even talk anyways," said Jinx.

Kyd Wykkyd's eyes showed relief and he lowered his guard. "You're still in trouble though, we really could've used some help against Robin yesterday" said Jinx pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Kyd Wykkyd lowered his head in shame. Although he had lots of fun yesterday, he still felt bad about abandoning his team when they needed him. "Heh, save that look for combat practice later, you are so dead when the rest of the team finds out" Jinx snickered.

Kyd Wykkyd gulped in fear. He was going to be in for a long day.

**Jump City. 9:52 am. Titans Tower.**

The room was almost pitch black. A single light lit a table in the center of the room. The masked boy looked down at the table examining the evidence. A broken bo staff, security camera footage, and strangest of all, an opened first-aid kit. Robin had been awake for almost two days now. However, he showed no signs of fatigue. Suddenly, the door to the room slid open. Robin looked back at the tamaranian girl at the doorway. "Do you wish to partake in the eating of the breakfeast?" asked Starfire.

"Not now Starfire, I've got work to do and I've barely made progress" replied Robin.

"Perhaps if you took a break-"

"No Star, I have to finish this"

Starfire looked at the walls of the room. They were covered in newspapers. The headlines were all the same. In big bold letters the name "Slade" was everywhere. "Robin, our friends are beginning to worry about you, _I_ am beginning to worry about you," said Starfire.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now" said Robin.

The door slid closed. Starfire looked down at her feet. She turned and walked away leaving the boy wonder in silence once again. Robin examined the first-aid kit. There were only a few fingerprints. He scanned them and found that they belonged to the villain Jinx.

_Why would a villain bring a first-aid kit?_ Robin thought to himself.

_Did she think her team was going to lose?_

A thought came to Robin's mind. He grabbed the security camera footage and inserted it into a small laptop. He saw himself fighting the HIVE 5. He watched Jinx closely as the two disc grenades detonated at her feet sending her flying flying backwards. She wiped tears from her eyes and stood up clutching her left shoulder. Suddenly, Robin's eye caught a flash of red and yellow move behind Jinx. He replayed the footage watching it several times. Using a video editing software he replayed the clip in slow motion. He paused the clip and examined the red and yellow blur dropping off a first-aid kit behind Jinx. Robin's eyes widened and he stormed out of the room grabbing his keys to the R-Cycle.

**Jump City. 11:27 am. HIVE 5 HQ.**

Kyd Wykkyd dodged another hex. He was gasping for air. Every morning, the HIVE 5 had combat practice to prepare themselves for if they ever met any heroes during their heists. Today, all of the members were ganging up on Kyd Wykkyd for not being there to help them fight Robin the day before. "You brought this on yourself pitt sniffer!" mocked Gizmo.

Four spider-like legs held Gizmo up. He pressed several buttons on his videogame controller and a device loaded with four rockets extended from his back. Gizmo sent the rockets flying towards Kyd Wykkyd who teleported out of the way. Kyd Wykkyd had been teleporting for four hours straight now, his body couldn't handle much more. Kyd Wykkyd leaned against the wall of the garage to catch his breath. The HIVE 5 didn't have an official combat practice room so they usually just asked Billy Numerous to move his cars from the garage so they could practice there. Mammoth threw a punch at Kyd Wykkyd who dodged it and responded by cutting Mammoth's arm with the sharp edge of his cape. "Ow!" yelled Mammoth.

"My turn!" yelled Billy Numerous.

"No! You got to hit him last time!" said Billy to Billy.

Soon enough, Billy Numerous had started a fight with himself... again. The garage began to flood with Billy Numerous clones. "Stop cloning yourselves you snot munchers!" shouted Gizmo.

The clones ignored Gizmo and proceeded to beat each other with their fists. Jinx leaped in the air and rapidly sent hexes towards Billy Numerous. She knew how to deal with him when he got like this. The clones yelped in pain as a barrage of hexes hit them. "Combat practice is over now you idiots!" said Jinx.

She stormed out of the garage and towards her room. Kyd Wykkyd let out a sigh of relief and left to go to his room. Jinx opened her door and sat on her bed.

_I need to get away from these losers!_

She stood up planning to leave the base. Usually, she never left the base until it was late for fear of the police but right now she didn't care. "Hey Jinx, wanna build a fort out of sofa cushions!" asked See-More holding a cushion.

Jinx hexed him and continued to walk out. "Make sure no one burns the place down while I'm gone" said Jinx exiting.

**Jump City. 12:00 pm. Crash Alley.**

Crash Alley was a race track notorious for wild street races. More people have been coming ever since watching the T-Car race Gizmo. A new race had started and the drivers were about to make a sharp turn when suddenly, a pink hex hit one of the cars' tires. The car skidded out of control and crashed into the car next to it. The crowd watched in horror as the cars continued to crash into each other like dominos. Amongst the shocked crowd, a pink-haired girl stood laughing silently to herself. She loved ruining these races. "Hey girl, that's not funny!" yelled a big man. His robotic blue body was bright in the sun.

_Uh-oh _Jinx though to herself.

She jumped onto the racetrack and began running. The robot titan known as Cyborg did the same following her. His arm transformed itself into a sonic cannon which he fired at Jinx. Jinx flipped out of the way and sent several hexes at the titan. Cyborg dodged the hexes and took out his communicator. "Beastboy, Raven, Star, Robin I need backup at Crash Alley!" he yelled at the device.

_Shit! _Jinx thought to herself.

She continued to run. _I should call the team I can't take the titans by myself_. She began to reach for her communicator when she suddenly felt herself swept off her feet. The world was zooming past her and she screamed in fear. When things finally slowed down and she could feel her feet touching the ground again, she looked up at the boy who had carried her.

_Of course it was him._

"Hi Jinx!" greeted Kid Flash happily.

"What do you want?!" asked Jinx annoyed.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too." said Kid Flash smiling.

Jinx rolled her eyes in response. "How's your shoulder feeling?" asked Kid Flash.

"Better" Jinx responded.

Kid Flash smiled at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jinx asked trying not to blush.

"I'm just happy you're feeling better. By the way that was really nice of you to end combat practice early for Kyd Wykkyd, I thought you guys were gonna kill him" laughed Kid Flash.

"How do you-"

"Do you wanna go someplace fun?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx debated her answer in her mind. _Was this some sort of trap? Is he trying to trick me? Will he bring me back to Crash Alley with the Titans? What's his game?_

"You don't need to worry about a thing, I won't bring you back to the Titans or the police" said Kid Flash grinning.

"Okay" said Jinx hesitatingly.

"Cool so it's a date!" said Kid Flash.

"A d-d-date" said Jinx blushing.

She was at a loss for words. Her heart was beating fast. Suddenly, she realized something. _What am I doing?! I should be hexing him to oblivion right now_._ I'm a villain and he's a hero. This would never work out. I can't date Kid Flash._

Kid Flash offered his hand to her. She took it. "Hold on tight" said Kid Flash lifting her up.


	3. Worst date ever

Ch. 3

A/N: I disclaim everything. Enjoy!

**Gotham City. 4:14 pm. Wayne Manor.**

The boy wonder stood outside the door. He hadn't come back here ever since that night they had that argument. Robin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened by a particularly thin man. He was the butler of the house. "Master Grayson! I can't believe it!" screamed the butler with excitement.

"Alfred don't use that name when we're outside like this! Especially not when I'm in costume!" Robin replied.

"Forgive me Master-"

Robin looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Forgive me Robin" said Alfred correcting himself.

"I need to see Bruce now" said Robin entering the manor.

"Master Wayne usually doesn't take guests without an appointment"

"I don't care, tell him I'll be waiting for him _downstairs_"

Robin had put great emphasis on "downstairs". Robin was familiar with the manor. He walked to the living room which had a grand piano. The masked boy walked up to the piano and played three chords in rapid succession.

_CLICK!_

Robin walked up to a nearby bookcase. He pushed the case aside revealing an elevator. Robin stepped into the elevator remembering to replace the bookcase into its proper place. The elevator creaked and groaned as it lowered Robin down towards a dark cave. Robin exited the elevator and looked around the cave. Everything was just like he remembered it. Robin walked slowly towards the computer that his mentor often used. "Its been a while huh Dick?"

Robin turned around to see the black haired man staring at him. "Don't expect an apology because I'm not coming back Bruce" said Robin coldly.

"Then why are you here?" asked Bruce Wayne.

Robin pulled out a disk containing security camera footage.

**Punta Cana. 4:00 pm. Beach.**

"So whaddya think?" asked Kid Flash smiling.

Jinx's jaw was open. She watched the blue shining water crash gently against the shore. She felt the cool breeze hitting her face. "It's amazing!" said Jinx awestruck.

They were sitting at the beach on a small bench. _What am I doing! "It's amazing" c'mon why don't I hex him already!_

Kid Flash scooted himself closer to Jinx. "I'm glad you're enjoying it" said Kid Flash grinning at her.

Jinx looked into his blue eyes. A question remained in her mind. "Why are you doing this? I'm a villain,"

"You deserve this. Even if you are a villain, you work hard and take good care of your team."

Jinx blushed. "But I'm bad luck, why would you waste your time on someone like me?"

She looked down at her feet. Even if she was a distinguished villain, she felt pathetic at the moment. "Don't beat yourself up like that," said Kid Flash lifting her chin to face him.

"You're not bad luck, I felt lucky when you freed me from Madam Rouge, I feel lucky that you didn't reject me on this date, hell I feel lucky that I met you," said Kid Flash

Jinx couldn't hold back anymore, her face was completely red. _No one has ever made me feel like this before_.

"Kid Flash I... I... don't know what to-"

"You don't need to say a thing"

Kid Flash put his hands in Jinx's. Her heart was beating fast and for some reason she couldn't get herself to move. Kid Flash leaned in toward her, their faces now only a few inches apart. "Jinx I-"

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Jinx's communicator flashed a dark red. "Jinx-_skrshhh-_backup now-_skrshhh-_trashing the place!"

Jinx understood the general message. Her communicator didn't work very well in a foreign country. Kid Flash offered her his hand which she quickly took.

**Jump City. 10:43 pm. HIVE 5 HQ. **

The door to the HIVE 5 base was kicked opened from the inside. A black costumed man exited the building holding a sack over his back. "That was way too easy," he laughed to himself.

"Give us back our stuff!" yelled See-More.

He struggled against the red x-shaped adhesive restraint gluing him to the wall. "Mmmff mffff mf!" muttered Gizmo.

Gizmo's mouth was taped shut by a red x-shaped constrictive restraint. "I told you guys I wouldn't hurt you if you just gave me what I came here for," said Red X.

"W-Why did you attack us?" asked Mammoth lying on the ground in pain.

"For this," said Red X.

He pulled a red container out of the sack. "What do you need Xenothium for?" asked See-More.

"Don't worry about that, but my question to you is where did you get it?"

None of the HIVE 5 members responded. Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous were lying unconscious on the floor. See-More, Mammoth, and Gizmo didn't utter a single word.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Red X while pulling out several X-shuriken.

Mammoth stood up shakily. "The hard way!" Mammoth screamed while running towards Red X. Mammoth threw a series of fast punches. Red X dodged all of them and rolled behind him. He placed a red x-shaped sticker on Mammoth's back and rolled out of the way. "Where'd he go?" Mammoth asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the sticker on Mammoth's back exploded sending him crashing towards the wall. Mammoth stood up once again shaking even more. "Mammoth stop he'll kill you!" yelled See-More.

Mammoth ignored him and charged at Red X once again. Red X produced a metal bo staff from his belt. He struck Mammoth in the face several times. Mammoth backed off seeing stars. Red X walked slowly towards the dizzy villain and gave him a light tap of the chest. Mammoth tipped over and fell flat on his back. He lay unconscious.

**Jump City. 11:57 pm. HIVE 5 HQ.**

"Oh my God!" screamed Jinx.

She ran to Mammoth's side. He had bruises all over his face. Tears began to form in her eyes. She turned to her left and saw Kyd Wykkyd laying on the floor unconscious. Kid Flash walked slowly around the living room observing the damage. _Wow. And I thought I trashed this place pretty bad._ thought Kid Flash.

Tears were now streaming down Jinx's face as she saw x-shaped shuriken sticking out of See-More's limp body. She began to hyperventilate."Jinx! You need to calm down," said Kid Flash rushing to her side.

"Mammoth...See-More...Kyd...r-r-red everywhere"

"Jinx! Look at me! Take a deep breath!"

She followed his instructions and calmed down. However, she continued to cry. Kid Flash pulled her into a hug. Jinx buried her face in the red thunderbolt on his chest. Kid Flash rubbed her back. She was shaking in fear. "Wh-What do I do" Jinx asked Kid Flash.

"I'll go get the Titans, Raven can heal them."

Kid Flash turned around ready to speed off. "Don't leave me!" screamed Jinx.

Kid Flash turned around. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Kid Flash nodded. _Of course she would be scared! I'm so stupid! Why would I even think about leaving her alone here at this massacre!_

Kid Flash lifted her up and placed her on his back. He began running. "Jinx I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry about,"

"If I wasn't so slow we might have made it back in time to help them. This is all my fault. I also shouldn't have tried to run off without you."

"It's okay,"

"No it's not. I never wanna see you feeling that kind of sadness again. I promise that I'll protect you. I'll train hard and become faster for you,"

Jinx's face flushed. "Thank you" she whispered.

**Steel City. 2:22 am. Rooftop.**

_Thud!_

The black-costumed man landed and transitioned smoothly into a roll. He quickly got up and continued to run.

_That was too easy! I've got enough xenothium to last me at least two months now!_

He continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Not even the Titans could stop him now, besides why would a teen titan be in steel city.

_Whoosh!_

Red X looked up and saw a yellow arrow sailing straight towards him. He tucked his legs in and flipped out of the way. The arrow exploded as it made contact with the rooftop. "Who the hell are you?" asked Red X.

"Around this town people call me Speedy," the archer said.

"So what, are you supposed to be some Robin look-alike?" taunted Red X.

"I am NOT Robin! Why does everyone think that!"

"You've got some nice toys, mind if I play with them?"

Speedy eyed Red X as he bent over and lifted up the remains of the exploding arrow. "I think I know you, but I can't quite remember your name," said Speedy frowning.

"Maybe this will jog your memory"

_Fwish!_

Speedy jumped out of the way and watched as x-shaped shuriken sailed past him. "Red X!" yelled Speedy.

_Smack!_

Speedy was kicked in the face and began to fall off of the roof and down to the streets below.

**Jump City. 12:09 am. Titans Tower.**

"I'm really not sure that Robin would approve of this" said the purple haired girl.

"Please Raven we need you!, SHE needs you!" begged Kid Flash.

Raven sighed. "Please, just this once" said Jinx.

Raven sighed once again. "Fine let me just wake up the other guys first-"

"No! I'm still a villain remember! They'll kill me!"

"If you're a villain why should I be helping you then?"

"Because I want you to," said Kid Flash.

Raven sighed once again. "It's going to take me a while to get there on foot-"

"I'll carry both of you! We'll be there in no time,"

"Kid Flash can I talk to you in private?" asked Raven.

Kid Flash nodded and walked with Raven into the hallway. "Why are you going so far for her? She's a villain,"

"She has the potential to be good,"

"Robin would kill you if he found out wh-"

"I don't care what Robin would do, all I know is that she's hurt right now and we need to help her,"

"This still doesn't feel right, criminals never change,"

"Not even Terra?" said a voice behind them.

Kid Flash and Raven turned around to see Beastboy staring at them. Kid Flash opened his mouth about to explain.

"You don't need to say anything I heard you and don't worry I won't wake anybody up," said Beastboy.

"Beastboy-" Raven began.

"Just give her a chance Raven! The same way we gave Terra a chance!" said Beastboy.

Raven flinched. "Fine, I'll give her a chance"

**Steel City. 2:30 am. Building.**

_Clang!_

Speedy tightened his grip on the arrow. He had successfully stopped his fall to the streets below. His arrow was dug deeply into the side of the building.

_Damn it! How am I gonna get outta this!_

"Don't be so selfish, let's share," said a voice falling behind him.

Red X tore away Speedy's pack of arrows and exchanged it with an x-shaped sticker.

_Kaboom!_

The sticker detonated sending an unconscious hero to the street below.

_Crash!_

"What the hell?!" said a confused driver.

He got out of his car and examined the hero who had just crashed through his windshield. Immediately, he pulled out his phone to call the police. On the rooftop above, Red X happily examined his new arrows. "Too bad I couldn't get his bow," he groaned.

"Owwwwww!" moaned Speedy below.

Red X standing at the edge of the rooftop laughed. "Looks like you've got a long way to go before you become Robin!" yelled Red X to Speedy.

"I AM NOT ROBIN! My name is SPEEDY okay, SPEEDY!"

"Whatever,"

Red X leaped into the air. He pressed a button on the center of his belt and he disappeared.

**Jump City. 2:22 am. HIVE 5 HQ.**

"Well, that's all of them" said Raven.

The injured members of the HIVE 5 lay sleeping in their rooms. Their wounds had been treated. "Thanks Raven," said Jinx.

"Don't thank me,"

Raven gestured towards Kid Flash. Jinx walked slowly up to the red-haired hero. A smile slowly grew on his face. "So do you have something you wanna tell me?" asked Kid Flash grinning.

Jinx said nothing. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kid Flash began to blush. Immediately, she pushed him away ending their embrace. Kid Flash still staring at Jinx asked her "So Jinx, do you know the villain that did this?"

"No" she replied.

"But I do,"

Kid Flash and Jinx turned to face Raven.

"He calls himself Red X. Originally the costume belonged to Robin and he tried to use it to learn Slade's plans. When Robin's plan backfired he locked away the suit. However, somebody stole the suit and all its weapons. Now Red X is a villain. He doesn't want to destroy Jump, he's just a selfish thief with a lot of toys. The strangest part is the fact that he attacked this place,"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Jinx.

"He would only attack here if he had something to gain," responded Raven.

"We don't have any valuables though. My team hasn't succeeded in robbing anything for weeks,"

"He's not after valuables. He's after the compound xenothium,"

"But I don't have xenothium,"

"You don't but maybe one of your teammates did,"

**Jump City. 5:05 pm. Warehouse.**

_Not ready yet._

The black costumed man tinkered with the x-shaped device in front of him. Spread out across his table were a small video camera and several stolen microchips.

_Slam!_

He rubbed his temple in frustration. Once again, he slammed his fists into the table. He looked into space deep in thought.

_Perfect._

He began tinkering once again.

_Clack!_

Red X looked up. Someone had entered the warehouse. He quickly scooped up his possession and ducked behind a crate.

_Damn it! This was supposed to be a secure location!_

The intruder discovered Red X. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN ARROWS!"

Red X rolled over the crate. He dropped a small pellet on the ground which exploded. Red X ran out of the warehouse leaving the intruder coughing in smoke.

_Beep! Beep!_

Speedy looked down at his communicator. "Speedy what's your status?"

"I'm fine-_cough_-but he got away again,"

"Alright, get back to the tower, we need a new strategy,"

**Jump City. 2:40 am. Apartment 12D.**

"Kid Flash let go of me now!"

Jinx's eyes were glowing a dark pink. She was pissed. "Bring me back to my base now!"

"It's not safe! You saw what happened to your team!"

"That's exactly why I need to go back! What if they need me!"

"Raven and Beastboy already told you they would stay and watch them for the night! They'll be fine" said Kid Flash assuringly.

"Then why can't I stay with them! Why do I have to go to your apartment!"

"Because I promised you I would protect you!"

Jinx took a step back surprised. Her face turned red. "Kid Fla-"

"What if that was you in that massacre?!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not going to lose you! I thought I lost you when you were fighting Robin. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Tears were beginning to form in Kid Flash's blue eyes. Jinx was stunned. _No boy has ever felt this way for me before._

Jinx sighed. "Fine I guess I can spend the night,"

"Yes!" screamed Kid Flash.

He ran around his apartment at lightspeed grabbing several objects from different rooms. Kid Flash dropped the objects into Jinx's hands. "Oh, and I almost forgot,"

Kid Flash left the room and returned a second later vibrating his molecules through the front door. He placed a rose on the stack of objects. "Oh and one more thing, my bed is pretty big so we're gonna have to share!" Kid Flash added grinning.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't touch me"

"Aw, why not? What're we gonna do for fun? I know!"

"What?"

"Wanna build a fort out of sofa cushions?" said Kid Flash mimicking Billy Numerous's voice.

Jinx began to laugh. Visibly, she was trying very hard to hold in the laugh. "Looks like you're having some trouble laughing," said Kid Flash.

He sped up to her and began tickling her sides. Jinx began to laugh even harder. "I told you don't touch me!" laughed Jinx.

"Why not? You look like you're having so much fun!"

"Kid Flash please!" she screamed in between laughs.

Kid Flash stopped and looked at Jinx now sitting on the couch. "Now it's my turn" said Jinx smiling.

**Gotham City. 7:06 am. Batcave.**

The caped crusader pressed the replay button once again. He and the boy wonder had been up all night watching the same footage over and over again. Once again, the blur of red and yellow kept reappearing on the screen behind an injured Jinx. "Dick, I don't even know why you brought me this, I'm not familiar with many villains in Jump,"

"I don't care, there's a speedster in Jump assisting criminals and I need his ID!"

"Well there is one possibility,"

Robin raised his eyebrow in question. "Tell me Dick, are you familiar with The Flash?"

"Yes I've heard of him but never met him, but that doesn't matter, The Flash would appear on screen as a blur of red not yellow! It can't be him!"

"That's not what I mean, think Dick, think back to those days of training with another sidekick,"

The boy wonder rubbed his temple in thought. Suddenly, the answer came to him. "No way, you don't mean,"

Batman nodded. "But why? Wally would never do that! He's been trained by The Flash, for god's sake he's been trained by you Bruce! He would never help a criminal!"

"If it's not Kid Flash then who is it!?"

"I-I...I don't know," Robin muttered in defeat.

"Take this and find out for yourself,"

Batman threw a small metal device at the boy. He caught it and examined it. "What is it?" he asked.

"A containment field device, I designed it to take down any evil speedster,"

A smile grew on Robin's face. "HOWEVER, don't abuse that device, it's deadly, I had to use it on The Flash once, he started to pass out at level 8, if you're dealing with Kid Flash, his limit is probably level 4 or 5,"

"Understood, I'll send this back to you when I'm done"

Robin went into the elevator and left Batman alone in the cave. _I'm sorry Bruce, but I meant it when I said I'm not coming back._


	4. Kid Flash's Decision

Ch. 4

**Jump City. 5:00 am. Apartment 12D.**

_Ding-Dong!_

Jinx turned slowly in the bed. Still sleeping next to her was a very exhausted Kid Flash. _It looks like someone's at the door. Damn it, who the hell would want to visit Kid Flash so early in the morning!?_

_Ding-Dong!_

Kid Flash shuffled slightly still asleep. Jinx began to shake him. "Wake up Kid! Someone's at the door!"

Kid Flash rolled on his side. "Mmmmm...don't worry Jinx'ssss...I'll save you..."

Jinx rolled her eyes. _This idiot is still dreaming._

_Ding-Dong!_

Jinx groaned and rolled out of the bed. She slowly made her way to the front door. _What kind of idiot rings someone's doorbell at 5 am. If this is just ding-dong-ditch, I swear I'll hex the asshole that woke me up._ Jinx stuck her eye through the peephole on the door. Outside at the door, stood a young man. He had black hair and bags under his eyes. _Who the hell is this guy?!_ Jinx was about to open the door when she realized, _Damn, if I open this he might freak out at my pink hair and pale skin. He might even call the cops._ Jinx shrugged. _Whatever this guy needs to tell Kid Flash, he can tell him later, it's freakin' 5 am._ Jinx turned and slowly began to walk away.

_Swish!_

Jinx turned around and faced the door. She looked through the peephole once again. The boy was gone. However, lying at her feet was a piece of paper. Jinx bent over and picked it up. She read it. _Wally we need to talk. Meet me at the park as soon as possible. -Dick_

_Interesting..._

Jinx smirked. _With Kid Flash out of the way, maybe me and the HIVE 5 can get away with some robberies. As soon as he leaves, I'll go get the HIVE 5._ Jinx placed the piece of paper back on the floor where she found it. _Also, maybe I can figure out which idiot had xenothium at the base._

**Jump City. 5:38 am. Warehouse.**

_Yes, it's almost complete!_

The black costumed man fidgeted with the small wires and microchip in front of him. _Hopefully this location is more secure._

The entrance door of the warehouse was covered in red x-shaped adhesive restraints gluing several arrows to the door. _If any assholes try to interrupt me again, they'll be blown to bits by the Robin look-alike's arrows._

Red X pulled out a screwdriver from the tools kit he had stolen an hour earlier. He tightened several bolts. _Finally, after hours and hours of stealing and work it's finally complete._

Red X held his new gadget in the palm of his hand. It was a small red x about the size of a stamp. _Now all I have to do is test it on someone._

_Vrrriinnng!_

Red X straightened his back and turned to face the warehouse door. It was highlighted with a black aura.

_Snap! Kaboom!_

A blue cloaked hero stood levitating a snapped off door. She raised her hand and thrust it towards Red X. The door flew towards Red X. He jumped over the door evading it and responded by throwing several x-shuriken at the heroine.

_Vrrrinnnng!_

A black aura engulfed the x-shuriken. Suddenly, the shuriken were stopped in mid-flight and sent flying back towards Red X. Red X cartwheeled out of the way. "Azarath Metrion-"

_Slap!_

Red X sprinted out the door leaving the hooded hero alone. Raven pulled her hood off of her face. She tugged at the red x-shaped constrictive restraint covering her mouth. She pulled it as hard as she could ripping it off.

_Rip!_

"...Ow...well it looks like I was right, X is back in town," Raven muttered as she left the warehouse.

**Jump City. 5:20 pm. Park.**

The black-haired boy stared down at his watch frowning. He stuck his hand in his pocket feeling the metal device inside. "Hey, sorry I'm late!"

The black-haired boy looked up at the ginger in front of him. "For someone with superspeed, I was expecting you to be here a lot earlier,"

"Sorry, I got caught up hanging with a friend,"

The black-haired boy glared at him. "Don't look at me like that Dick,"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting at this park!? I've wasted valuable patrol time!" screamed Dick.

Wally raised up his hands defensively, "Geez Dick calm down, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"How about a first-aid kit?"

Wally flinched. "What are you talking about," asked Wally avoiding eye contact.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, please tell me that it wasn't you at the Research Lab,"

Wally stared at the ground. "I can explain-"

"My God! So it was you at the Research Lab! Why would you help her!? You have no idea how dangerous she is! What the hell were you thinking!"

"She's not evil, I'm sure of it, just give me some time, I can help her!"

"As the leader of the Titans, I forbid you from aiding any member of the HIVE 5!"

"I don't care if you're the leader! She deserves a chance! You gave Terra a chance! Jinx deserves a chance too!"

"Wally West! That was an order! I'm the leader so you follow my rules, got it!?"

"Oh yeah, and what if I say no!?"

**Steel City. 5:41 pm. Titans East Tower.**

"I can't believe that asshole took my arrows!"

"Calm down Speedy," said Bumblebee rubbing his back.

"Calm down. _Calm down!_ I'm nothing without my arrows! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to make those!"

"We can always call Robin and Cyborg to give you a hand," said Aqualad.

Speedy sighed. "I guess you're right. But I still want that jerk brought to justice!"

"Okay then" said Bumblebee relieved.

"Now, we're going to have to make a new strategy, Speedy tell us everything you learned from fighting this guy," ordered Bumblebee.

"Well first of all, he likes to insult you while you fight him. Most of his weapons are shaped like X's. He seems pretty skilled in martial arts..."

Bumblebee nodded and took copious notes on the villain. _This guy is going to be a problem._

"Hola, amigos!"

The titans turned to face the twin speedsters at the doorway. "Hey guys," greeted Aqualad.

"Raven dice que hay un nuevo criminal aqui!" said the twins in unison.

The titans stared at each other in confusion. "What did they just say?" asked Bumblebee.

"There's a new villain that might be in this city," said a voice from the hallway.

The titans turned to see Raven at the doorway. "Why are you here?" asked Speedy.

"Because none of you speak Spanish,"

"So who exactly is this new villain?" asked Bumblebee taking out her notepad again.

**Jump City. 6:00 pm. Park.**

Wally and Dick continued arguing. Dick was furious. Wally was furious. "I can't take that risk! She's attacked my team too many times!"

"So! Terra attacked this entire city and you still gave her a chance!"

"That's different! She was a hero to start with! Jinx is and always will be a villain!"

"You can't be sure! Let me at least try!"

"No! Why don't you just trust my judgment already!?"

"Because you're not perfect! You think that just because you're the leader you're the best! You think that your decisions are always right! You're not as wise as Bruce so stop trying to act like it!"

"Don't you EVER compare me to him!" Robin bellowed.

"I know why you left him! You just wanted his respect, I understand that! But you're not him, you're different, Bruce would never have given Jinx a chance but I'm asking will you?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to endanger my friends," said Robin while pulling the containment field device from his pocket.

"Dick, I thought I was your friend," said Wally sadly.

Dick fought back the tears burgeoning in his eyes. "I don't know what you are to me anymore Wally,"

"So this is what its come to," said Wally as Dick pointed the device at him.

"It's for your own good Wally,"

"Don't even bother," said Wally as he pulled his Titans communicator from his pocket.

Wally threw the communicator at Dick's feet. "I quit,"

Dick's finger remained primed on the dial of the containment field device. Wally turned around and began to walk away. Dick lowered the device in defeat, picked up the communicator and walked away. Little did they know that they had been watched on a rooftop not too far away. _What drama queens._ The black costumed man followed Dick on the rooftops. Dick smoothly slipped into an alleyway out of view. In moments, he reemerged wearing his usual cape, mask, and utility belt. Robin slowly made his way to the R-Cycle one block away. _Wally you're my best friend. Why couldn't you just listen to me this time._

_Haha. Aw, it looks like bird-brain is feeling bad._

Robin remained deep in thought and didn't notice the stamp-sized red x that attached itself to the back of his cape.

**Star City. 6:51 pm. Underground Cave.**

The black-costumed man leaned back in his seat pleased with himself. _My new gadget worked like a charm._ He pressed several buttons on his computer and a video feed popped up. It showed a perfect view of the Titans Tower living room from the back of the boy wonder's cape. Red X chuckled to himself. _This idiot will never know. Knowing him he probably never takes that damn cape off._

_"Damn it!" Robin screamed._

_"Robin please calm down!" begged Starfire._

_"Calm down?! Calm down! I just lost my best friend! X is back! Steel City has been attacked! X found more Xenothium! And the HIVE 5 are still out there! Don't you ever tell me to calm down!" screamed Robin._

_Tears began to stream down Starfire's cheeks. "I am sorry Robin, I did not know I was such a nuisance" she sobbed._

_Robin's eyes widened. "Starfire no, I'm sorry," _

_Starfire's tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of furious rage. "Why are you always like this Robin! I think of you as my friend but when I try to aid you, you push me away!"_

_Starfire rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Keep your god damn hands off of me! I don't want you fucking help! I don't have time for your crying! And I don't have time for useless heroes like you!" screamed Robin._

_Tears streamed down Starfire's cheeks like waterfalls. Sobbing loudly, she flew out of the living room. Beastboy and Raven stared at Robin in disbelief. "Dude, what's your problem?! She was only trying to help!"_

_"I don't need anyone's help!"_

_"Apparently not," said Raven as she left the room._

_Beastboy followed Raven out leaving the boy wonder in silence._

Red X laughed loudly at the events he had just witnessed on screen. _Smooth move bird brain. You really have a way with the ladies._ Red X continued to laugh as he turned off the computer screen.

**Jump City. 11:28 pm. Bank of Perez.**

_Kaboom!_

The six villains slowly walked into the bank vault. Mammoth rushed over to a stack of gold and lifted it above his head. Billy Numerous multiplied and each clone began to grab fistfuls of money. See-More stared at the ground with a worried expression on his face. "Hey turd cruncher! What's wrong with you?! Hurry up and grab some cash!" said Gizmo as he filled a sack with money.

"See-More, is something wrong?" asked Jinx.

"No it's nothing, it's just that, don't you think it's kind of weird that we've been getting away with robberies all day without being stopped by Kid Flash or any other Titans,"

Jinx smiled as she remembered the note that she read to Kid Flash earlier that day. _He's gonna be too busy at the Park to stop us._ she thought to herself.

Kyd Wykkyd was exhausted. He had been teleporting money to the HIVE HQ and teleporting back to the bank to collect more money. The HQ was practically drowning in cash now. To make matters worse, he had to teleport the extremely annoying Billy Numerous. Kyd Wykkyd hated Billy, he much preferred working with See-More. After all, See-More and Kyd have been good friends since junior HIVE Academy.

_Whoosh!_

The HIVE 5 members looked down at their now empty hands in shock. A yellow blur was now returning the stolen cash into the opened crates. When all of the money was back in place, the blur slowed down revealing the young hero Kid Flash. "Crud! It's Kid Flash!" said Gizmo panicking.

"HIVE 5! Attack pattern Omega!" ordered Jinx.

The HIVE 5 charged at Kid Flash. "You idiots! I said attack pattern Omega!" screamed Jinx furious.

Kid Flash vibrated his molecules and all attacks passed through his vibrating body harmlessly. "And where is Kyd Wykkyd again?!" questioned Jinx.

"He teleported back to the base to drop off some more cash," responded Mammoth as he was kicked in the gut at superspeed.

"What's taking that snot-face so long! We need his help!" yelled Gizmo.

**Jump City. 11:38 pm. HIVE 5 HQ.**

_Smash!_

Kyd Wykkyd stood up shakily trying to regain his lost balance. A black-costumed figure made its way slowly towards him. "I really appreciate all of the cash you and your team brought in,"

Kyd Wykkyd stared at the intruder with hatred in his eyes. "But that's not what I want. I'm going to ask you one more time before I kick your ass, where. is. the. xenothium,"

Kyd Wykkyd remained silent. "Wrong answer,"

_Fwish!_

Several x-shuriken sailed towards Kyd Wykkyd. He teleported out of the way and materialized behind the intruder.

_Smack!_

Red X was sent skidding across the floor. "You're going to pay for that you stupid mute,"

Red X pushed a button on the center of his belt. Suddenly, he vanished leaving Kyd Wykkyd in a state of confusion. He reappeared next to Kyd Wykkyd with a red x-shaped blade protruding from the top of his wrist. Kyd Wykkyd flinched as he felt the cold blade dig deeply into his side. He winced in terror observing the blood oozing from his body. Red X pulled the blade quickly out of Kyd Wykkyd's bleeding body. Kyd Wykkyd fell onto his knees and began coughing out blood. "You know something? I've never heard you speak before,"

Red X plunged the blade into Kyd Wykkyd's leg. "But by the time I'm through with you, I'll have you begging for mercy,"

Blood began to ooze from Kyd Wykkyd's right leg. The scent of blood filled the room. Kyd Wykkyd closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He no longer had the strength to teleport. He had been teleporting stolen items to the HIVE 5 HQ the entire day. Kyd Wykkyd fell onto his back prepared to die. "No, no, no," Red X laughed.

"I'm not finished with you yet,"

Red X lifted Kyd Wykkyd up by his neck. A stream of blood oozed out of his mouth. "I'll make this very simple for you, give me the xenothium of suffer a slow and painful death,"

**Jump City. 12:00 am. Bank of Perez.**

"Jinx, please don't make me have to do this, I don't wanna hurt you,"

"Good, that just makes it that much easier for me," replied Jinx smirking.

She sent a powerful hex towards Kid Flash. He zoomed out of the way and quickly knocked down several Billy Numerous clones as well. "Ow! Grab that dang speedster!" said Billy.

"HIVE 5 attack pattern Beta!" ordered Jinx.

See-More pressed a button on the side of his head. A thin laser began to shoot out of his eye. Kid Flash ran circles around See-More. "Stay still will ya!" ordered See-More.

"You idiots! I said attack pattern Beta! Now!"

"You guys should listen to your beautiful leader once in a while, maybe if you did you might be able to catch me!"

"Shut up Kid Flash! I don't need your help!" yelled Jinx trying to hold back a blush.

Jinx closed her eyes in a combination of frustration and happiness. _I can't believe it! He thinks I'm beautiful! He's so sweet! What!? What am I thinking!? He's not sweet! He's going to pay for that!_

Jinx opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her sat See-More, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth tied up with a steel cable. "Crud-munchin' titan," Gizmo pouted.

"I see you decided to wake up princess," said Kid Flash smiling.

"Don't call me that!" said Jinx with a blush creeping across her face.

"Hey I got most of your teammates but where is that psychic kid?"

"Oh no! Kyd Wykkyd! Something must be wrong! He hasn't teleported back from the base!"

Kid Flash picked up Jinx bridal style. "Don't worry we'll go check,"

He sped out of the bank with Jinx leaving the tied up villains waiting for the police. "You can't just leave us here!" said Gizmo struggling against the thick cable.

**Jump City. 12:09 am. HIVE 5 HQ.**

Kyd Wykkyd limped slowly around the headquarters with Red X. "Are you trying to fuck with me!? We've been in this hillbilly's room already! Get me the xenothium now!"

Kyd Wykkyd's eyes showed desperation and fear. He had to find that xenothium or he was as good as dead. "Do I have to remind you the penalty for stalling?!"

Red X kicked Kyd Wykkyd in the groin and he fell onto his knees. Kyd Wykkyd lied on his back and watched as his attacker left the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. However, he frowned as heard Red X in the living room rummaging through the fridge. What was his plan? Kyd Wykkyd struggled once again to teleport but the pain was too great for him to even focus. Red X returned with his hands behind his back. He crouched down next to Kyd Wykkyd and stared down at his still bleeding leg. Kyd Wykkyd stared up at Red X with complete terror. Red X pulled his hands out from behind his back. Kyd Wykkyd's body began to tremble in fear. Red X opened his hands revealing a freshly sliced lemon. He squeezed the lemon above Kyd Wykkyd's deep wound. The sour acidic juices rained into the wound. Kyd Wykkyd gritted his teeth but couldn't hold back the tears that began to stream down his face. Red X laughed and squeezed more lemon juice into the wound.

_Fwish!_

Red X clutched his hand in pain. The lemon rolled across the floor. "Leave him alone,"

Red X looked up at the black-haired boy holding the red projectile. "Long time no see kid," said Red X.

"I was wrong about you, you're not just selfish, you're insane!"

Red X laughed and bent over to pick up the lemon. "Don't pick that up! I'm warning you, I won't hesitate to put you down!"

"Why do you care so much about some villain!? You're defending him! He deserves this! Hasn't Bruce taught you better than that!"

"What the-! How do you-"

_Poof!_

Robin was left coughing in smoke. He quickly rubbed his eyes and pulled out a bo staff. He scanned the room for Red X and stomped his foot in anger realizing that he was gone. Robin's eyes widened. He dropped the bo staff in disgust.

_Whoosh!_

Robin turned around to see the yellow-clad hero put Jinx down gently. Jinx's eyes widened at her teammate laying on the floor. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh God! Not again! Please...not again!" she cried.

Kid Flash pulled Jinx into a hug. She buried her face in his chest releasing uncontrollable sobs. Kid Flash stared down at the motionless body of Kyd Wykkyd. He was clearly unconscious. _So this is the power of Red X. How cruel. So merciless. _

Robin knelt down at Kyd Wykkyd laying in a pool of blood. He pulled out his communicator to contact Raven. She could heal him. "Oh so now, you're giving a villain a chance!?"

"This isn't the time Kid Flash! I saw what Red X was doing to him. So brutal... the last time I've seen someone so cruel was when I was in Gotham,"

Robin thought back to his days with Batman. The days when that laughing madman almost killed him. Everything was just some sick joke to him. Always leaving that one playing card at the scene of the crime. Joker. _I can't believe I'm thinking this but, I'm going to need Bruce on this one._

Kid Flash stared at the wall and gasped. Written on the wall with Kyd Wykkyd's blood was a message. _"Next time, give me the xenothium or else I'll hunt you each down, one by one."_

Jinx was still crying. "Robin erase that," said Kid Flash pointing at the wall.

Robin nodded and began to look for a sponge in the kitchen. "Erase what?" asked Jinx wiping the tears from her eyes.

She began to turn towards the wall but Kid Flash quickly pulled her back into a hug. "No, you don't need to see that,"

She pushed Kid Flash away, "I have to! I'm the leader of this team and this is my base!"

She turned around and read the message horrified. Tears began to flow once again. "No, please no! Not my entire team!" she cried.

"That's it pack your things, you're staying with me" said Kid Flash.

Robin sighed. "I can't let you do that Kid Flash,"

He pulled the containment device from his pocket and pointed it slowly towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash crouched down towards the floor ready to speed out of the way. "Ow!"

_Clack!_

Robin clutched his hand in pain and looked down at the hexed device emitting sparks from the floor. _God, Bruce is gonna kill me for this._

_Whoosh!_

Kid Flash picked up Jinx bridal style and began zooming to her room leaving an angry Robin chasing after them. "Okay, grab your stuff now,"

"I'm not going with you!" said Jinx stubbornly.

"Look, we don't have much time right now! I quit the Titans, so Robin considered me a neutral meta-human! But by offering to help you, I've just blown my chances of ever coming back to them! Now, Robin'll be here very very soon and you know him! He can be just as merciless as Red X! So are you with me or not!?"

The anger was shown very clearly on Kid Flash's face. Jinx had never seen him this way before. "Fine," she muttered.

She began grabbing her things. A sketchbook, a few pencils, and some clothes. Suddenly, she dropped her things and gasped. "What is it?" asked Kid Flash impatiently.

"Where's all of the money! Kyd Wykkyd was teleporting our cash here! Where is it!"

She began searching frantically around the room for some sort of clue. "X probably took it! Come on, there's no time, we have to go now!"

_Crash!_

Jinx and Kid Flash stared at the boy standing by the kicked down door. "Nobody is going anywhere!"

"Hurry up and pick up your things, I'll hold him off" said Kid Flash standing protectively in front of Jinx.

"Don't do this Kid Flash, I don't wanna have to fight you! If you attack me, I'm going to have to label you on the Titan database as a rogue hero, you're my best friend, please stop this now!"

"We're not friends anymore,"

_Whoosh! Smack!_

Robin skidded across the floor. He slowly stood up, "Fine, then you leave me with no choice"

Robin pulled out a bo staff and charged at Kid Flash. Kid Flash easily dodged his strikes. Jinx stared at them with her jaw dropped. "Hey Jinx! Could you maybe hurry it up a little!?"

Jinx snapped out of her trance and quickly scooped up her belongings. "Okay I'm ready!"

_Whoosh!_

The two were gone in a flash. Robin stomped his foot in defeat. "Wally, why..."

**Jump City. 12:21 am. Apartment 12D.**

_Whoosh!_

Kid Flash place Jinx gently down onto the couch. She was shaking slightly due to the fact that Kyd Wykkyd's bleeding body would forever haunt her in her darkest nightmares. _This is all my fault. I'm bad luck. I should've seen this coming._

_Whoosh!_

Jinx heard Kid Flash moving around in the kitchen. The sounds of clinking glasses and the pouring of water echoed throughout the silent apartment.

_Whoosh! _

The speedster returned with two glasses of water in his hands. He handed one over to Jinx who gladly took it. She sipped very slowly and Kid Flash turned on a lamp to illuminate the somber living room. Jinx placed her glass down on the coffee table. "How long am I staying here this time?"

"Until we catch X,"

"What!? But that could take a lifetime!"

"I don't care, you're staying with me where it's safe,"

"But if the Titans find out-"

"Didn't your hear Robin!? I'm rouge now! I'm not part of the Titan database anymore,"

Jinx suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"That means the t-t-t-titans will be a-after b-b-both of us" stuttered Jinx.

"Exactly, and that's why we need to stick together, we only have each other now,"

Kid Flash wrapped his arms around Jinx and kissed her forehead. Her face flushed immediately, "What was that for?"

"You saved me from another containment field," he replied and kissed her once again on the forehead.

She rudely pushed him away. "Okay, since I'm staying here the same rules still apply, rule one, don't touch me, rule two, your room is mine now, rule 3, you do the cooking and cleaning, rule 4, when I'm in the bathroom you better stay away, and finally, when I call for you, you drop whatever you're doing and you run your ass to me for further orders, got it?!"

"Roger that!" saluted Kid Flash.

He picked her up and brought her into his room at the speed of sound. He placed her gently down onto the bed. She hexed him in the stomach. "Ow!"

"What did I just say!? Rule one: don't touch me!"

Kid Flash ignored her and made his way to the closet. Jinx raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What are you-"

Before she could finish her question she found herself being wrapped in a blanket by Kid Flash. Jinx began to blush. _Why does he treat me like this. I'm bad luck but he treats me like a queen._

"You should get some sleep," said Kid Flash as he began to exit the room.

As Kid Flash reached for the door knob a devilish grin appeared on Jinx's face. "Kid Flash," she called out in a pouting voice.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Tell me a bedtime story," she said as an evil smirk grew across her face.

Kid Flash flinched and began to blush. "Well, um, I could... umm... how about a glass of milk instead," he said nervously.

Jinx shook her head still smiling. "No, I want a bedtime story"

Kid Flash's face was redder than ever. "Umm... maybe...uh..."

Kid Flash sat on the edge of the bed still blushing. "Well, umm, once upon a time, there was a very beautiful girl, she was gifted with amazing powers, but for some reason, she thought she was bad luck,"

Jinx flinched.

"Her friends didn't listen to her even though she was very smart and very beautiful, she thought that good was never an option for her, so she did many bad things, but one night, she met a boy at the museum she was robbing..."

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have school XD! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. New Threats

Ch. 5

A/N: I disclaim everything.

**Star City. 10:52 am. Underground Cave.**

The boy paced worriedly around the cave clutching his skull-faced mask. _I don't have much time. I'm low on xenothium. At most, I have three days left before the suit runs out of juice._

_Skritch!_

Red X stopped pacing and by instinct pulled out a metal bo staff. _Damn! Who is it this time! The Titans?! The HIVE?! The Robin look-alike?!_

"Quite impressive,"

Red X looked around the somber cave trying to find the voice.

"Your methods of interrogation are very creative,"

"Who the hell are you!?" asked Red X still searching for the intruder.

"I think we can help each other,"

"I said, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" screamed X once again.

The intruder stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. His attire was dark. He wore a mask that was half orange and half black. Apparently, he only had one eye. "Are you supposed to be some Two-Face look-alike?" mocked Red X.

The man chuckled. "No I'm not Two-Face. Please, call me Slade,"

"Slade?" laughed Red X.

"That has to be one of the stupidest names I've ever heard!"

"I have an offer for you," said Slade ignoring the insult.

Red X stopped laughing and decided to listen. "I can see that the suit you're wearing is powered by a xenothium power core,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I can also see that your suit is running out of battery,"

"Look, can you just spit out your damn offer already!"

Slade responded by pulling out a red tube from behind his back. Red X's eyes widened with want. "Do you know what this is?" questioned Slade.

Red X nodded in reply. "If you can perform a few jobs for me, I'll be happy to supply you with all the xenothium you need,"

Red X pondered over the offer. "Fuck off, I don't work for anybody but myself,"

"What a shame, you would've made the perfect apprentice," said Slade as he walked away.

"Wait!"

Slade stopped and turned around. "Maybe I'll work for you,"

Under his mask, Slade smiled. "BUT, this is only temporary" said Red X as he shook Slade's hand to confirm the deal.

**Jump City. 3:35 pm. Apartment 12D.**

Jinx sat on the living room couch flicking through channels on the TV. As always, there was nothing good on. In frustration, she turned off the television and stared into space. She pondered upon the story that Kid Flash had told her the night before. _"Even though the girl thought she was bad she saved the boy's life. And because of this, she realized that maybe, just maybe, she could be good. She had realized that good IS an option for her."_

_"What happens after that?"_

_Kid Flash smiled at her, "That's for you to decide,"_

"Jinx,"

She snapped out of her trance and looked into Kid Flash's blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

He grinned. "That's great! Hey, do you wanna play a game?"

Jinx stared at him somewhat confused. "What kind of game?"

"I ask you a question, then you answer it, then you ask me a question, and I answer it. We'll keep going back and forth so we get to know each other!"

Jinx shook her head, "No thanks,"

"Please," Kid Flash pouted.

"Okay fine,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, why are you so annoying?"

"I dunno, where did you learn how to do all of those flips and stuff?"

"The HIVE Academy taught me most of what I know,"

She stared at the ground trying to think of a question. "It's your turn now Jinx,"

"I know! I'm thinking!"

Unable to think of any questions, she made one up. "Who's your favorite villain?"

"You are," Kid Flash said immediately.

She began to blush. "Me!? Why me!? Why not Cinderblock!? Or Plasmus? Or Dr. Light? Or Johnny Rancid? Or Killer Moth? Or-"

"Because Cinderblock is stupid and you're like a genius. Plasmus is ugly and you're really pretty. Dr. Light's weak and you're strong. Johnny Rancid smells funny. Killer Moth can't do acrobatics. Anyone else?"

Jinx couldn't help but smile. Nobody had ever made her feel so good. "You really think I'm smart and pretty?" asked Jinx still smiling.

"Of course. And no matter what you say, you'll always be my favorite villain."

_Ding-Dong!_

**Jump City. 4:00 pm. Titans Tower.**

The Tower was bustling with activity. Titans from all over the world were gathered in the living room waiting for their leader. Raven and Argent were chatting. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames. Speedy was combing his hair.

_Slam!_

The boy wonder entered the room. In response, the other Titans stared at him in anticipation. Robin had called them all to the tower for an urgent meeting. "The scheduled meeting will now proceed,"

Groans and muttering was the response.

"But before we begin, we need to take attendance,"

More groans erupted amongst the Titans.

"I know, I know, it's tedious, but it's best that we get it out of the way early. When I call your name, please respond with a 'here',"

"Okay, okay, just start already!" begged Hotspot.

"Aqualad,"

"Here"

"Speedy,"

"Here,"

"Bumblebee,"

"Here,"

"Wonder Girl,"

"Here,"

"Mas,"

"Aqui,"

Robin stared at the twin. "He doesn't speak english," Raven muttered.

Robin nodded in response. "Menos,"

"Aqui"

Robin slapped his forehead with his hand. "Everyone, please follow directions and respond with a 'here', okay?"

The Titans nodded in unison. "G'narrk,"

"G'narrk!"

Robin slapped his forehead again and sighed. "Argent,"

"Here,"

"Bushido,"

"..."

"Bushido,"

"..."

"He doesn't talk much," said Hotspot.

Robin nodded and continued, "Jericho,"

"..."

"Jericho,"

"..."

"He doesn't talk much either," said Kole.

Robin slapped his forehead repeatedly and all of the Titans stared at him awkwardly. "Killowat,"

Killowat nodded.

"Killowat,"

He nodded again. "His throat is hurting right now and he doesn't want to talk," said Pantha.

Robin was getting mad. _This is going to take forever._ "Thunder,"

Silence followed. "Thunder,"

"He's in the bathroom," said Lightning.

Robin slammed his head against the wall. "Robin, please calm down," said Starfire as she hugged him.

Robin took a deep breath and continued, "Tramm,"

"aergaierulgiluag,"

Robin was furious. "Doesn't anybody know how to say 'here'!"

"Hey! Tramm doesn't speak english!" said Aqualad defensively.

Robin sighed and continued, "Wildebeest,"

"Roaaaarrrrrrrrr!"

"Finally! Attendance is over!"

"Wait! Where's Kid Flash and Herald?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I've sent Herald on a mission, and we'll be discussing Kid Flash in the meeting,"

Wonder Girl nodded. "So why are we here?" asked Aqualad.

"As you all know, there's a very dangerous villain on the loose right now. He is known as Red X. His goals are still unclear but based on his actions, I think it's safe to say that he's insane"

"If any of you see X, proceed with the utmost caution," said Raven.

A picture of Red X was projected on the TV screen.

"Second, Kid Flash is no longer a member of our organization,"

The Titans stared at Robin wide eyed. "I know that this must be a shock to you all, but Kid Flash has gone rogue and is currently harboring the villain known as Jinx."

"What about the rest of the HIVE 5?" asked Bumblebee.

"They're currently in jail. Now, I know that it's difficult to accept but Kid Flash is no longer an ally. We are asking you to be prepared for deployment to catch him at any time. As you all know, Kid Flash isn't the easiest person to catch, but it is possible. To conclude, please keep an eye out for Red X and please be prepared to go after Kid Flash when I call you,"

The Titans were still in shock. For the first time, they would have to fight Kid Flash which was not a happy thought. After all, he was trained by Batman, The Flash, and other members of the Justice League. "The meeting has come to an end! You are all dismissed but feel free to stick around for refreshments!"

**Jump City. 4:20 pm. Apartment 12D.**

_Ding-Dong!_

The horn-player sighed. He had been ringing the door bell for almost an hour now. Inside, a very worried Jinx paced the living room. "Should we open it?" she whispered.

Kid Flash shook his head, "No, if it's a titan, then we're in trouble. It's best if we just wait for whoever it is to leave,"

"Can't we at least check the peephole?"

"No, the person might hear us walking to the door,"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wally! Open the damn door already!"

Jinx flinched and asked, "who's that?"

Kid Flash opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a portal that materialized in the center of the living room. Stepping through the portal was a teenager holding a trumpet. A smile grew on Kid Flash's face, "Hey trumpet boy! What's up?"

"Why didn't you just open the door," he responded.

Jinx stared at the boy and then at the instrument in his hands. "That's the mystical horn of Gabriel!" she exclaimed pointing at the horn.

"So you're familiar with enchanted tech,"

"Yes! I'm a sorceress! But that horn! Then you must be the Herald!"

Herald eyed Jinx then faced Kid Flash. "So I see the rumors are true,"

Kid Flash stared at him with a questioning look, "Whaddya mean?"

"I'm sorry Kid, but I've received orders to detain both of you,"

Immediately, he placed the horn against his lips and played a high note towards Kid Flash. A portal emerged behind Kid Flash and it began pulling at his body. Before being sucked into the portal, Kid Flash grabbed the couch hanging on for his life. "Now for you," said Herald as he turned to face Jinx.

"You wish!"

_Vring! _

"Ow!"

He clutched his hexed hand. The portal behind Kid Flash disappeared as the horn fell to the ground. Kid Flash sighed as his feet touched the ground once again. Recovering from the attack, Herald bent over to pick up the horn.

_Whoosh!_

"Sorry, I can't let you have this!" said Kid Flash waving around the horn.

"Kid, give me back my-"

_Smack!_

Herald was sent backwards and landed on the couch. Jinx quickly hexed the remote next to him which exploded in Herald's face. "Aw man! Now we can't watch TV" Kid Flash groaned.

Jinx sent several more hexes which hit Herald in the chest. Herald rubbed his body in pain. Jinx smiled ready to deliver a finishing hex. "Jinx stop," said Kid Flash as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Why should I?! He was going to send us to another dimension!"

"He was just following orders,"

"Fine, then you finish him off," ordered Jinx.

Kid Flash zoomed up to Herald. He raised the horn over his head, "Sorry Herald,"

_Smack!_

Herald lay unconscious on the couch. "We need to go it's not safe here,"

Jinx nodded and allowed Kid Flash to pick her up bridal-style.

_Whoosh!_

**Jump City. 5:30 pm. Park.**

Red X placed the binoculars to his eyes and looked down at the park."This is the stupidest job ever,"

A voice rang in Red X's ear, "If you want the payment, then you will follow my orders to the letter, do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand,"

Red X shut off the communicator given to him by his new boss Slade, "Stupid Two-Face look-alike,"

After pacing around the rooftop, he peered into the binoculars once again. _This is supposed to be easy. It's probably these crappy binoculars. They aren't picking up anything!_

_BEEP! BEEP! ANOMALY DETECTED! BEEP! BEEP! ANOMALY DETECTED!_

Red X zoomed in on the highlighted object shown on his binoculars. A patch of green fur lay on a lone bench. Red X placed the binoculars in his belt and proceeded to lower himself down the side of the building. From now on, his life would be simple. Do the job. Get the xenothium. Steal. Repeat. It didn't matter that he was working for some Two-Face look-alike. All that mattered was that he got his xenothium. Today's job was to "send the Titans a message". Red X walked around the park and finally saw his target. "Red X!? What're you doing here!?"

"Come on kid, X marks the spot," said Red X as he traced an invisible 'X' over his chest.

The green boy changed into a cheetah and charged at the villain. Red X pressed the button on the center of his belt.

_Skritshshtthth!_

_Fuck! Not enough xenothium to teleport!_

At the last second, Red X ducked evading the green cheetah. The boy changed once again, this time into a gorilla. Red X threw a punch at the gorilla's face but the boy quickly morphed into a bat flying away from the punch. "Get back here,"

_Splat!_

Beastboy found himself trapped in red sticky goo. He turned into a hippo, a stegosaurus, and finally a giraffe. But no matter what animal he chose, the goo held him down to the park ground. Exhausted, Beastboy stopped changing and looked up at his opponent.

_Shing!_

An X-wristblade emerged from the top of Red X's wrist. "Hold still, this will only hurt a lot,"

A piercing scream of pain echoed throughout Jump City. Then finally, silence. Red X pressed the button on his belt several times repeatedly until he finally vanished. Laying in a pool of blood was Beastboy barely breathing. Carved into his chest, was a bloody X.

**Keystone City. 10:00 pm. Suburbs.**

"Kid Flash?"

"Yeah Jinx,"

"Where the hell are we!?"

"We're almost there, just a few more blocks,"

"Can't you just run us there!"

"I told you already, this is the city of the first Flash, so if I start using my speed in public, we're going to get a lot of unwanted attention,"

Jinx groaned, "I still can't believe we left Jump City,"

"It's the only way for us to lose the Titans,"

"Still, this is so annoying,"

"What're you complaining about? I'm the one carrying all of your clothes,"

"So! The guy is supposed to carry the girl's stuff!"

A grin grew on Kid Flash's face, "Are you implying that we're together?"

"I'm not implying anything,"

"And I'm implying that you're actually implying something,"

"Shut up Kid Flash,"

"Look we're finally here!"

The two looked at the small house before them. Scribbled on the house's rusty mailbox were the owners. _Garricks residence._ Jinx and Kid Flash walked down the driveway toward the front door. Kid Flash took a deep breath and reached for the doorbell.

_Ding-Dong!_

**Jump City. 10:16 pm. Titans Tower.**

"Get him to the infirmary now!"

"His heartbeat is fading!"

"Hook him up now!"

"Cyborg grab the defibrillator!"

"I can't find it!"

"Raven! Begin healing now!"

"Ohhhh! I fear friend Beastboy will not be all right,"

"It's okay Star, we're going to save him,"

"Robin, Raven, Star! I got a pulse! It's faint but his heart's still beating!"

"He's bleeding out! Get the bandages!"

"Who did this to friend Beastboy?"

"It was X! Damn! I knew I shouldn't have sent him on patrol alone!"

"Robin, this isn't the time to beat yourself up, we need to help him!"

"I'm gonna try the defibrillator,"

_Shock!_

"Try it one more time!"

_Shock!_

"One more time!"

_Shock!_

"Oh god! We're losing him!"

_Shock!_

"No!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeepppppppppppp!_

"NO!"

"Friend Raven, please calm down!" said Starfire through tears.

"No! I can still save him!" screamed Raven.

She pulled the defibrillator from Cyborg's hands.

_Shock! Shock! Shock! Shock!_

"Raven stop! He's gone!"

"NO!"

_Vrinnggg!_

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg found themselves engulfed in a black aura. With a flick of her hand, Raven sent the three Titans flying out of the infirmary. "Beastboy you can't die! Please!"

_Vrinnng!_

She focused every ounce of her power into healing the boy. Sweat beaded her face. Her palms flowing with dark energy, pressed into Beastboy's bloody chest. _No! I can't feel a heartbeat!_

_Vrrrrinnnnggg!_

"We must go back to help friend Raven!"

Robin grabbed her wrist, "Star, I think that it's best that we leave her alone,"

Starfire buried her face into Robin's chest and sobbed. Robin gently stroked her arm. Even Cyborg who rarely cried, had tears streaming down his face. Robin stared down at the ground still holding Starfire. _Bruce, you taught me to hide my emotions behind this mask. But just this once, I'm going to let the tears come out._

Raven's tears fell on Beastboy's face as she healed him. "Please don't die! Tell a stupid joke! Burp! Fart! Make fun of me! Please! Do something!"

She placed more energy into her hands, "Beastboy! Come back to me! I'm sorry for making fun of you! I'm sorry for all of the times that I said your jokes were stupid,"

_Vrinnngggg!_

"BEASTBOY PLEASE!"

_Vrrriinnnnng!_

"I'll do anything for you! Please just come back!"

_Vrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg!_

Raven dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. However, the tears continued to flow. "Beastboy, I've failed,"

The only sound in the room was the sound of the machine signaling no pulse. "I don't deserve you, my father is a demon, and I'm a freak,"

_Beeeeeeeeeeepppp!_

"I'm not Terra, I never will be,"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"I can't be as beautiful as her! I can't be as powerful as her! I'm not funny! I'm not outgoing like you! I'm not good at videogames!"

_Beeeeeeeeppppp!_

"But I love you!"

_Beeeeeeeepppp!_

"Please don't leave me! Please! I love you! I need you! You're the reason that I stay with the Titans!"

_Beeeeeeepppp!_

She lowered her face and showered Beastboy in kisses. Each kiss begging for him to come back.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beep...Beeep...Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Beastboy shifted around. He turned to face Raven and smiled. "R-Raven,"

Raven smiled and continued to kiss his face. "Raven, I love you too,"

Beastboy grabbed Raven by the back of her neck and connected their lips. Relief and satisfaction coursed through Raven's body. Beastboy pulled away, "Raven, you don't have to be Terra. I love you for being you! Thankyou for everything,"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg reentered the room to find their teammates kissing. Starfire squealed, "Friend Beastboy! You have returned! How glorious!"

This time Raven pulled away. "Don't worry guys I'm fine! I just need a little rest and-_mmmmffff!_"

The Titans' jaws dropped as they saw Raven kiss Beastboy forcefully. Robin smiled, "Come on guys, let's give these two some privacy,"

And with that, the three friends exited the infirmary leaving Raven and Beastboy kissing passionately.

**Keystone City. 10:03 pm. Suburbs.**

"Wally?"

"What's up old timer!"

"No way! Joan guess who's at the door! It's Wally! And it looks like he has a girlfriend!"

Jinx and Kid Flash both blushed at the comment. The two heard hurried steps down a staircase. A blonde in her 50's appeared at the door. "Wally! It's so nice to see you again!"

Joan pulled Wally into a hug and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Jooooaaaann! You're embarrassing me!" groaned Wally.

Jinx giggled at the sight. "Soooooo, who's your pretty friend here?" asked Joan.

"My name is Jinx, I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend!" said Wally as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jinx faked a smile at Wally. _You are so dead Kid Flash._

"So, whaddya two need?" asked Jay.

"My girlfriend and I need a place to stay for a while, our apartment had an um... accident,"

"Say no more Wally! You can stay for as long as you need. Joan go start making dinner,"

"Sure thing honey, let me just bring them to their room first,"

Joan led the two teens into the house. They walked down a long hallway until reaching a door at the end of the hall. Joan pushed open the door and ushered the two into the room. Jinx looked around the room taking in her surroundings. The HIVE Academy had taught her to always keep in mind her environment. They had drilled the process into her mind until it was second nature. Two beds. One for her and one for Wally. A small TV, a coffee table, and a glass door leading to a balcony. Joan broke the silence, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone now, dinner will be ready shortly,"

She exited the room and closed the door behind her. As soon as the sound of her footsteps disappeared completely, Jinx smacked Kid Flash on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For calling me your girlfriend!"

Kid Flash chuckled, "Well you better get used to it, unless you want me to tell them that you're an evil sorceress with the power to bring bad luck,"

Jinx smacked him in the head again. "Ow what was that for?!"

"For leaving me with no choice but to be your girlfriend!"

**Jump City. 10:21 pm. House of Mirrors.**

Red X looked at his reflection. He proceeded down the long corridor watching his body morph into different shapes and sizes. To him, this was pointless, he absolutely abhorred mirror houses, they always gave him headaches. Red X stopped at the end of a hallway and spotted multiple reflections of Slade staring at him. "I did the job, where's my payment?"

"Yes, you did quite a good job defeating Beastboy. I appreciate you efforts,"

"Enough with the flattery, where is my payment?"

"If you can find me, I'll give it to you,"

Red X clenched his fists, "Do you think, I'm in the mood for games! Just give me the damn xenothium!"

"Find me,"

Red X pulled a metal bo staff out of his belt and began to smash mirrors. _One of these reflections has to be the real him._ The sound of breaking glass echoed through the halls. Red X turned and walked down another hall smashing more mirrors.

_Smash! Smash! Smash! Smash!_

"Do you really think you can find me with that strategy,"

"Shut up, Two-Face look-alike,"

_Smash! Smash!_

"We're in a labyrinth of mirrors, it could take you hours to find me,"

Red X ignored him and continued smashing anything tangible.

_Clok!_

Red X tugged at his bo staff only to realize that Slade was firmly gripping an end of it.

_Slam! Crash!_

Slade rubbed his stomach. Red X laughed at the sight. He had kicked Slade and sent him crashing into a mirror. "Your speed is quite impressive. You're almost as fast as Robin."

"My payment. Now."

Slade threw a red container at the black-costumed man. He caught it and smiled under his mask. Red X turned and began to leave, "Thanks Two-Face look-alike,"

"Wait, I have another job for you,"

Red X hastened his pace, "No thanks,"

"I'll pay you double,"

Red X stopped and heeded his offer, "I'm listening,"

**Keystone City. 12:41 am. Garrick Residence.**

Wally remained anchored to his bed. He lightly snored. Jinx lay motionless on the other bed. She thought about the myriad of food both Wally and Jay had consumed for dinner. It was understandable that Wally needed tons of food, after all, he was the fastest boy alive, but why Jay? Restless, Jinx rolled out of bed and decided to check out the rest of the house while everyone was still asleep. She opened the door and peered into the somber hallway. Not daring to turn on the light, she felt around in the darkness for the nearest doorknob until she felt something tangible. She opened the door and went into the dark room. Remaining completely silent, Jinx listened for any signs of life in the room. Realizing she was alone, Jinx fumbled around for the light switch.

_Click!_

A ray of yellow light illuminated the room. Jinx gasped and looked around her with a puzzled look on her face. Spread throughout the room were glass display cases of different shapes and sizes. Each display case held exactly one object. _What the!? Is this a museum or something!?_ Jinx walked up to one of the display cases. Inside lay a silver mace. She stared down at the description of the object reading: _In loving memory of Hawkman_. Walking to another display case, she saw a green colored lantern. The description read: _Power Battery._ Jinx continued to observe the cases throughout the room. Another case had a silver helmet in it. Attached to the helmet were yellow wings. Jinx read the caption: _Jay Garrick. Fastest Man Alive. _

"You're not supposed to be in here,"

Jinx gasped and turned around with pick energy cracking at her fingertips.

"Jinx, get back to sleep before someone wakes up,"

Jinx sighed, "Oh it's only you Wally,"

"Yup,"

"What is all of this?"

"Memorabilia. All of this stuff used to belong to the JSA,"

"JSA?"

"The Justice Society of America,"

Jinx gasped, "We should get out of here then,"

Wally nodded, shut off the lights, closed the door, and the two headed back to their room. Jinx stared at Wally, "Wally, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Jay Garrick is the Flas-,"

Wally placed a finger over her mouth, "Shhhhh! No one is supposed to know that but me, Joan, Barry, and a few others. Promise you won't tell anyone!"

"But I-"

"Promise!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone that Jay Garrick is the Flas-"

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Fine! Jeez, you don't have to be so serious about it,"

"Yes I do. Jay is retired now. He's not the Flash anymore. Someone else holds that title now."

Jinx nodded. "Let's just get back to sleep,"

**Jump City. 3:27 pm. Cook's Electronics Store. **

Red X rapidly stuffed microchips into his bag. Apparently, Slade needed some new supplies and he was willing to pay X double. Red X slung his bag over his shoulder abundant with microchips. He proceeded to the door with Slade's robot commandos when something caught his eye. A new ipod lay on the cashier's counter. "Hey you!"

The frightened cashier trembled but responded, "Y-yes,"

"Gimme that ipod!"

The cashier tossed the ipod at Red X.

_Fatang!_

A broken ipod hit the floor with a red projectile dug deep into the screen. "Titans Go!"

Five teens lunged at the villains. Red X's accomplices pulled blasters from their belts.

_Bzeeeeeett!_

Starfire quickly responded by sending a barrage of Starbolts at the robots. Red X made a sprint for the door. One of the robot commandos aimed his blaster at a ceiling light above Starfire.

_Bzeeet!_

The ceiling light fell but was quickly engulfed in black energy before dropping on the Tamaranean. Raven flung her arms and threw the encased ceiling light at a group of robot commandos attacking Cyborg. "Boo-yah!" screamed Cyborg as he punched a robot in the face. A robot ran towards Raven and began throwing wild punches. Raven deflected its fists with black energy but found herself slowly backing into a wall.

_Rip!_

The robot commando had been ripped completely in two by a green gorilla. "Nobody hurts my girlfriend!"

Raven smiled and planted a light kiss on her boyfriend Beastboy's cheek. "Raven, are you okay?"

"Beastboy, don't worry I'm fine,"

Red X was now blocks away from the store. _Too easy._ Suddenly, a caped boy landed in front of Red X. Red X stopped and stared down at him. "You're not getting away with this X!"

Robin threw a kick at him. Red X caught the kick.

_Bzzzzzzz!_

Robin fell to the ground electrocuted. "How shocking," said Red X as electricity still ran through Robin's body.

"Who are you!?"

"See ya later Dick,"

Red X pressed the button on the center of his belt and vanished. Robin stood up. "Robin are you all right!?"

"Yeah Star, I'm fine,"

"Where'd he go?" asked Cyborg.

"I dunno, but by the looks of things, he's got more xenoothium,"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Robin pulled out his communicator and smiled. "Yes! One of the other titans has spotted Kid Flash and Jinx!"

"So, are we going?"

"No, they're in Keystone City. We're needed here in Jump."

The Titans nodded. "Okay, we'll split up and search Jump for X. Titans GO!"

**Keystone City. 10:38 am. Burgers Drive-In.**

"Do we haaaaavvveee tooo?"

"Come one Jinx, it's only for a few minutes, besides, I'm starving,"

"Starving?! It's only been 30 minutes since we last ate!"

Kid Flash ruffled his hair, "Heh, yeah, you know, fast metabolism and all that,"

Jinx groaned as Kid Flash dragged her towards the restaurant door.

"Fine, you can wait out here while I get some burgers,"

Jinx nodded and leaned against a wall. Kid Flash reached for the door handle then stopped, "Do you want anything?"

Jinx shook her head, "no,"

Kid Flash entered the fast food restaurant and began to order everything on the menu. Jinx sighed. Today had been a pretty boring day consisting of mostly eating, flirting, and watching Wally save people. The worst part though was that it was only 10 am. Kid Flash was constantly moving, never resting, always doing something. Now, Jinx was exhausted, Wally's life was just too fast-paced for her.

_Cling!_

A short boy exited the restaurant holding a bag of food. Accidentally, he bumped into Jinx breaking her thoughts and dropping his food. Jinx bent over to pick up the bag, "Sorry,".

She placed all of the burgers back into the bag and handed it back to the boy. They stared at each other for a moment, taking time to recognize each other's features. The boy was blonde, skinny, and had deep green eyes. Jinx smiled at him. She had never seen eyes like his. They reminded her of Kid Flash's deep blue eyes. The boy smiled back. Not a genuine smile, but a triumphant smile. He swiftly grabbed Jinx by the face and forced her to lock eyes with him. Jinx worriedly tried to pull away but couldn't. The boy's green eyes had turned black. Jinx tried to scream but the boy's hand muffled her protests. In fear, she closed her eyes. The boy melted into Jinx's body until he was finally gone. Jinx opened her eyes. They were no longer cat-like and pink, they were now green. Jinx smiled and leaned against the wall.

_Cling!_

Wally walked out of the restaurant stuffing a burger in his mouth. "Mmmmm! Tastes so good!"

He looked at Jinx who smiled at him. "Do you want some?" asked Kid Flash offering a burger.

Jinx threw a punch at Kid Flash who stepped back to dodge it. "Geez, fine, if you don't want it, then more for me,"

He shoved the burger in his mouth and began chewing furiously. For a moment, Kid Flash locked eyes with Jinx. He spit out his burger in shock, "No... Jericho please,"

**Jump City. 10:52 am. House of Mirrors.**

Red X stretched his back in pleasure. Working for Slade was going better than he thought. The suit was always fully charged and so he could rob whoever or whatever he wanted. All he had to do was steal a few microchips or rob a few banks everyday. Slade remained in the House of Mirrors assembling something. Finally out of curiosity, Red X asked, "What're you making?"

"A bomb."

"Why?"

"So I can proceed with my plan,"

"And what exactly is your plan?"

Under his mask, Slade smiled, "To destroy the Titans then dominate this worthless city,"

"I'll be willing to help... for a price, of course,"

"Very well. I want you to lure Robin out of Jump City. ONLY Robin. I want the other Titans to remain here in Jump. Do you accept?"

"What's the payment?"

"4 canisters of xenothium,"

"Deal,"

They shook hands for affirmation. "So, when do I go?"

"Now. Lure Robin. Get him out of Jump. After, report back to me for payment,"

Red X turned to leave the House of Mirrors. He formulated a plan in his mind. _Bird-brain doesn't stand a chance._ "Do you need my robots to help you?" Slade called.

"No, keep your worthless robots, I can do this myself,"

"Dear child, I'm on your side, whose side are you on?"

"Mine,"

**Keystone City. 10:49 am. Parking Lot.**

"Jericho! Get out of her now!"

Jinx remained silent and sent four hexes at the speedster. Kid Flash zoomed away from the attacks. The four hexes continued to travel until hitting a parked car.

_Boom!_

_I need to be careful. He might destroy the entire parking lot._

More hexes were sent towards Kid Flash. To protect the group of cars behind him, he allowed the hexes to hit him in the chest. Kid Flash flew backwards slamming into a car behind him. He rubbed his back in pain. Taking advantage of Kid Flash's pain, Jinx sent more hexes which again connected with Wally. "Ow!"

Jinx smiled, her fingertips glowing pink but her eyes a deep green, she raised a hand prepared to deliver a finishing hex.

_Whoosh!_

Jinx gasped. Circling her was a blur of red and yellow. Running quicker and quicker, Kid Flash's speed began to create a tornado around the girl. Wind whipped violently at her face. She clutched her clothes ruffling wildly. _C'mon just a little faster!_

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!_

Jinx was swept off her feet and spun uncontrollably in the funnel of wind. _I'm sorry Jinx. I'm sorry Jericho._ Jinx saw colors and shapes zoom past her eyes. Her body rocked around violently in the tornado. She was going to throw up. Jericho felt Jinx's breakfast crawling up her throat. He separated his body from hers. Now, Jericho and Jinx spun madly in the tornado. _Yes!_ Immediately, Kid Flash stopped running. The two airborne teens began to fall. Kid Flash zoomed under Jinx, catching her in his arms.

_Thud!_

Jericho rubbed his right leg. Wally hadn't caught him. Kid Flash gently placed an unconscious Jinx on the ground. He zoomed up to Jericho, "Jericho, you okay?"

Jericho began to make signals in sign language. "Sorry, I don't understand sign language,"

Suddenly, a smile grew on Kid Flash's face and he zoomed off.

**Keystone City. 11:00 am. Book Store.**

A young woman stared at the books before her. So many books to choose from.

_Whoosh!_

"Excuse me miss-"

"Ahhhh!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But do you have any books on sign language?"

She gestured nervously to a shelf next to her. "Thanks,"

_Whoosh!_

A blur dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter in front of a shocked cashier. "Keep the change,"

_Whoosh!_

**Keystone City. 11:00 am. Parking Lot.**

"I'm back!"

Jericho raised an eyebrow in question at the boy. Kid Flash opened his newly purchased book and began to read it at a rapid rate. Jericho's jaw dropped, he was literally just letting the pages fly by like a flip book. He shut the book and smiled. Kid Flash in perfect sign language signed _I can sign sign language now._

Jericho smiled, _Wow you're fast._

Wally smiled back and signed _Are you okay?_

Jericho replied _I'll be fine, but I hurt my leg on the fall down._

Kid Flash scratched the back of his head nervously and signed _Sorry about that. Did Robin send you after me?_

Jericho nodded.

Kid Flash worriedly paced back and forth. "This is bad! Me and Jinx can be in danger at any moment,"

Jericho signed, _I'm sorry Kid. I really didn't want to fight you. I was just following orders. But if I were you, I would take Jinx and run. Run as far away and as fast as you can with Jinx. Run. Don't look back. When Robin finds out that I didn't catch you, he's going to send full on squads after you. If this gets serious, he might even send the Justice League after you. _

Kid Flash nodded, "Okay, but I'm going to take you to the hospital first, it's the least I can do for you,"

Jericho smiled, _Thanks Kid. By the way, why are you helping that girl anyways?_

Kid Flash grinned back, "For a lot of reasons. But I'll tell you one thing, this girl is gonna be a hero. I'm sure of it. It may take some time, but she can be good, I know it."

Jericho weakly stood up, _Well, if you think that she can be good, than I'm with you. I'll try to keep Robin and the other Titans off your trail. I agree with you. Everyone deserves a chance. Even her. _

"Thanks Jericho,"

And with that, the fastest boy alive zoomed to the Keystone hospital with a tired Jericho and Jinx on his back.

**Jump City. 1:40 pm. Mega Meaty Meat.**

Robin took a bite out of his burger. He remembered the last time he went here, the restaurant was controlled by an evil space tofu. But now, normal people ran the place. He bit the burger again. He chewed slowly and gazed out the window. The other titans were still scouring the city for Red X. Robin took one final bite of his burger and left the restaurant. _Back to patrol._ He walked towards his R-Cycle suddenly he heard a strong engine rev behind him.

_Vrooom! Vroooom!_

Robin turned around and saw Red X sitting on a black motorcycle. "Hey bird-brain. Wanna come out to play?"

Robin sprang onto the R-Cycle and shoved the key into its slot. He quickly put his helmet on and the engine roared to life.

"Catch me if you can,"

_Vroooooom!_

Robin turned around on his R-Cycle and began to pursue the criminal. Pulling out his Titans communicator, he began to call his teammates when suddenly,

_Fatang!_

An X-shuriken had knocked it out of his hand. "Oh sorry about that, maybe you can call mommy and daddy to buy you a new one later,"

Robin's face grew red at the comment. The truth was, he had no mother or father. Ever since that incident at the circus, he had no family but Bruce. Robin pulled back on the throttle allowing his motorcycle to accelerate. At the same time, Red X pulled back on his throttle also speeding up.

"You're not going to get away with this X!"

"We'll see about that,"

Red X made a hard left turn and Robin followed. _Where is he going!?_ Red X glanced at the boy wonder close behind him and turned onto a one way street. Robin once again followed.

_Beep! Honk! Beep! Beep!_

The two maneuvered their vehicles with great precision around the oncoming traffic. The oncoming cars honked their horns furiously at the two teens. "You damn kids! Watch where you're going!"

"Get off the road, idiots!"

Red X chuckled at the angry drivers. Robin muttered apologies to the drivers he passed. _Almost there._ Red X sped up and so did the hero behind him. They passed a sign saying: _Now leaving Jump City. Come back soon! Drive safe!_ Red X looked ahead of him at the bridge leading out of the city. "You can't escape X! Pull over now! You're under arrest!"

Red X ignored him and the two crossed the bridge bringing them to Gotham City.


	6. Enter Gotham City

Ch. 6

A/N: I disclaim everything.

**Morocco. 10:45 am. Titans Morocco Secret Base.**

"Jinx..."

"Jinx..."

"Jinx!"

"Mmmm..."

Kid Flash shot her a smile, "Glad to see you up,"

"Where are we?" Jinx groaned as she sat up.

She was lying on some sort of bed. Her head was aching and she felt like she had just been hit in the face with a brick. Still feeling dejected, she glanced around the room to memorize her surroundings. One couch, coffee table, large computer, fridge, windows... wait... where are the windows? Jinx began to look around frantically for an exit. The standard HIVE protocol for waking up in a strange room was buzzing in her head. _"When captured, do not panic. Immediately document the room. Analyze EVERYTHING. Furniture, technology, potential threats, but most important of all, FIND THE EXIT!"_

_The students shivered at the Headmistress' sudden increase in volume. Jinx furiously scribbled the directions into her notebook. 'FIND EXIT' was underlined and took up half of the page. From then on, she would make it a habit to find the exit in every room she entered._

"Jinx, are you okay?"

Hyperventilating she grabbed Kid Flash by his shoulders and screamed, "Where are we!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. We're in Morocco and..."

"Why the hell are we in Morocco!?"

"It's not safe in Keystone City anymo-"

"Where are the exits!?"

"Well, the hallway over there has the door but-"

She made a mad dash for the door.

_Whoosh!_

"And where do you think you're going?" questioned Kid Flash now in front of her.

She started pulling her hair, "What just happened!? First, we're at Burgers Drive-In and then I black out and now we're in Morocco and all of a sudden it's not safe in Keysto-"

"Jinx just calm down. You won't remember, but we just got into a fight with a Titan. Now, we're going to be doing a lot of traveling to keep the Titans off our trail. Got it?"

Jinx hesitantly nodded.

_"SCANNING HERO... HONORARY TITAN IDENTIFIED... LOWERING SECURITY DEVICES... DISABLING TURRET DEFENSE MECHANISM... OPENING CENTRAL ENTRANCE, WELCOME HOME HOTSPOT"_

**Gotham City. 11:00 pm. Wayne Enterprises Building.**

Robin struggled against the rope.

_Smack!_

_How could this have happened?_

_Smack!_

_I've been trained by the best._

_Smack!_

_I've studied with the best._

_Smack!_

_Then why am I being beaten to a pulp by some thug with a stick._

_Smack!_

_What have I been doing all this time?_

_Smack!_

_I'm going to die here._

_Smack!_

_Starfire._

_Smack!_

_I'm sorry for all our fights._

_Smack!_

_They were always my fault._

_Smack!_

_I wish I could've told you how much you mean to me._

_Smack!_

_Bruce._

_Smack!_

_I'm sorry._

"Let him go!"

Red X lowered his metal bo staff.

_Clang!_

Red X shivered in fear. _Oh no. Not him._

Robin looked up at the black figure towering a few feet from him. He coughed up blood and passed out. Red X tried his best to speak confidently but the fear in his voice was evident, "What? Do you want some too?"

"I'll give you three seconds to put your hands behind your head,"

"Who do you think you are!?"

"One,"

"Answer me!"

"Two,"

"I said answer me!"

"I'm Batman."

_Pow!_

Red X's unconscious body hit the floor. "Alfred,"

"_Yes master Bruce,_"

"Prepare the Batmobile for immediate pickup,"

"_Right away sir,_"

**Morocco. 12:00 pm. Titans Morocco Secret Base.**

"GET DOWN!"

_Foooooom!_

A beam of fire shot out of Hotspot's hands. Kid Flash had tackled a stunned Jinx to the ground. They could feel the extreme heat above them. "KID FLASH! YOU TRAITOR!"

_Foom!Foom!Foom!_

Kid Flash zoomed out of the way dodging fireball after fireball. _I need to think. How do I take down Hotpot?_ Jinx surveyed the room. She ran to the kitchen and quickly opened the fridge. Holding a gallon of water in her hands, she opened the cap and threw it as hard as she could towards her opponent. "That's not going to work on me,"

_Foom!_

Jinx watched as the projectile melted in midair. Kid Flash rushed towards Hotspot only to be blasted away by a funnel of flame. "Agh!"

Kid Flash rubbed his now burnt leg. "Now for your girlfriend,"

"Wait, Hotspot don't-"

"No. Don't tell me what to do!"

Hotspot scanned the room for Jinx. She was gone, "Where the hell did she go!?"

"Right here,"

A barrel was thrown at Hotspot. Instinctively he shot a ball of flame at the barrel without second thought.

_Foom! KABOOM!_

The barrel was full of gasoline and the resulting explosion sent Hotspot flying backwards. Hotspot weakly pulled himself off from the floor. Jinx sent a hex at the floor in front of him. An underground pipe shot up from the floor and shot Hotspot in the face forcefully with water. "Ow! Stop!"

Steam began to ooze from Hotspot as the water from the pipe showered him. His flame like exterior had disappeared and he was back to his normal state. He crawled weakly out of the puddle of water dripping wet. Jinx cartwheeled toward him and sent a finishing hex. As Hotspot went unconscious a small smile grew on his face. Kid Flash turned pale. "What's he smiling about?" questioned Jinx.

Kid Flash gestured at the floor. In front of Hotspot was his Titans communicator. He had just sent an emergency distress call to the Titans. It beeped lightly.

_Beep! Beep! B-_

Jinx quickly hexed the device. "There. Problem solved,"

"No, it's too late, the Titans already have the message. We need to get out of here,"

Kid Flash tried standing up but fell immediately to the ground on account of his burnt legs. "No, you need to rest,"

"I can't run. What are we going to do?"

**Gotham City. 12:00 am. The Batcave.**

Robin weakly opened his eyes. _How long have I been out?_ He felt his body resting against a cool surface.

_Click!_

A bright light turned on blinding the boy wonder. _My mask! Where is my mask!?_

Robin tried reaching for his face but couldn't. His hands were tied to the metal table he was resting on. _Where am I?! I need to get out of here!_

Robin stared down at his body. He was wearing ordinary clothes, his costume was gone. _My utility belt! Where is it!?_

Robin began to struggle against the bonds restricting him to the table. _Damn it! Nothing's working!_

"Stop struggling boy blunder,"

Robin looked to his left. Tied to another table was Red X. His utility belt was also missing but he was still wearing his mask. "This is all your fault!" growled Robin.

He began struggling against the bonds once again in a desperate attempt to break free. "Would you stop struggling already!? I tried that already. If I can't do it, then a boy scout like you can't do it either,"

A pair of footsteps walked slowly towards the two. "Who's there?" asked Robin and Red X in unison.

"Hello Dick, Jason."

Red X flinched, "Who the hell are you!?"

"You both know exactly who I am, I trained both of you,"

Robin and Red X stared at each other. Robin's eyes began to widen, "You're Jason Todd!"

Red X looked away, "No I'm not. Who the hell is Jason Todd,"

Robin smiled, "You're a failure. Tell me, how did it feel to have your ass kicked by the Joker?"

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Red X.

"Both of you shut up!"

Robin and Red X immediately stopped talking, "Yes sir," they mumbled.

"I want answers. Why were you chasing each other in my city? Jason, why are you dressed like that?"

"He's a criminal Bruce! Your former sidekick over there has attacked and stolen from the innocent!"

"That's a lie! I only steal from those who deserve it! Those store owners and bankers are corrupt!"

"That doesn't change anything! Stealing and murder is a crime! I'm taking you down X!"

"Both of you SHUT UP! NOW!"

They stopped talking. "Jason, why are you dressed like that?"

"Bruce... the Robin you once knew is dead. My spirit died the moment Joker killed me,"

"Jason I'm sorry I-"

"No it's not that Bruce! I forgive you for not being able to save me in time, but why. Why on earth is Joker still alive!? If he had killed you the way he killed me, I wouldn't stop until I slit his throat!"

"Jason, you know me better than that, I will never kill."

"Why!? Because your moral code won't allow it!? I'm doing what the Batman never could. I'm killing off these thugs and saving everyone!"

"Jason, I can't let you do that,"

"I'm not your little sidekick anymore Bruce,"

_Rip!_

Red X had broken free of his bonds. "Jason stop!"

"Goodbye Bruce!"

Red X made a sprint for the elevator. "Computer! Shut down the elevator!"

Red X smiled, "Computer! Override previous command! Protocol 4-6B!"

He leaped into the elevator and the door closed behind him.

Bruce Wayne ran over to Robin and undid his bonds. "We need to stop him,"

"No, he's my responsibility, that suit belongs to me," said Robin.

"This is my city. You're going to need my help. So whaddya say? Batman and Robin. Together for one last time."

Dick smiled, "Fine, this time, Jason is going behind bars. Permanently."

**Morocco. 1:02 pm. Titans Morocco Secret Base.**

_"SCANNING HERO... FOUNDING TITAN IDENTIFIED... LOWERING SECURITY DEVICES... DISABLING TURRET DEFENSE MECHANISM... OPENING CENTRAL ENTRANCE, WELCOME HOME CYBORG."_

Jinx wiped a bead of sweat from her face and sent a hex at the lights above her.

_Smash!_

The room was now pitch black. Cyborg was practically blind. "Kid Flash, Jinx, that's not gonna work on me,"

_Click!_

From Cyborg's shoulder emerged a flashlight which illuminated the darkness. Kid Flash and Jinx lay hidden behind a couch. Kid Flash slowly peered his head over the couch but was quickly pulled back down by Jinx. She whispered, "Kid Flash are you crazy! Do you want to get caught by Cyborg!"

"I just wanted to see if he was alone or not!" Kid Flash hissed back.

Cyborg investigated the dark room. Shining his light at various articles of furniture. "Both of ya'll just come out right now, I don't wanna hurt you guys,"

Jinx nudged Kid Flash and he nodded. Together the two crawled silently past Cyborg and behind the fridge. Jinx whispered, "Okay, when he turns around again, I'll hex him,"

"No! Jinx! You can't hex Cyborg! He's my friend!"

"Well your friend, is going to kill us if we don't do something!"

Kid Flash closed his eyes. He began to think at super speed. His thoughts raced through his brain faster than the speed of light. Strategies, tactics, and battle plans quickly formulated in his mind. He smiled, "Here's the plan, when he turns around, we sneak into the closet down the next hall,"

"That's too far and your legs are still burnt from Hotspot! He'll see us before we get there!"

Kid Flash blushed, "Well... I was hoping that you would sort of... uhh... carry me,"

Jinx let out a scream of frustration, "HOW DARE Y-"

Kid Flash quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Cyborg turned around towards the sound. His arm converted into a sonic canon, "Kid Flash! Jinx! Come out now!"

Kid Flash desperately held back Jinx's screams. "mmf Flmmm, mm smmm omm a bfmmm!"

Jinx stopped screaming and Kid Flash took his hand from her mouth. To Kid Flash's amazement, Jinx slung his arm over her shoulder and looked around the dark room for a distraction. Jinx threw a light hex at the coffee table.

_Smash!_

Cyborg turned around to investigate the now shattered coffee table. Jinx and Kid Flash quickly made their way towards the hallway and into the closet with a confounded Cyborg still searching in the shadows. The two closed the closet door which let out a loud creak. Cyborg perked up and turned around shining his light on the closet door. He reached his hand towards the doorknob.

**Unknown location. 7 years ago. Abandoned Warehouse.**

_Jason Todd lay bloody and beaten on the floor. His hands were tied behind and his back. Who would have guessed that the second Robin, the second boy wonder would be found in a situation like this. _

_Smack!_

_Jason clenched his jaw as he felt the crowbar smash his face. He fell on the floor groaning. _

_The purple suited madman took a step toward him, "Wow! That look like it really hurt,"_

_His signature grin grew across his white face. _

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Jason lay gasping for air. This madman deserves to die he thought to himself. "Woop, now hang on. That look like it hurt a lot more,"_

_How could this have happened? He was Robin. He was trained by Batman. Okay, so he wasn't like Dick, but still. How could someone like him fall victim to the Joker. "So... let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin? What hurts more, 'A'"_

_Smack!_

_"Or 'B'"_

_Smack!_

_"Forehand,"_

_Smack!_

_"Or backhand,"_

_Smack!_

_The Joker let out a sinister laugh. Jason mumbled inaudible words. The Joker leaned down beside him, "What was that lambchop? A little louder. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory,"_

_Jason spit his blood at the Joker's face. Consequently, the Joker grabbed Jason's face and smashed it on the ground. He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face, "Now that was rude. The first boy blunder had some manners. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps. Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_"Barbara, I can't find Jason,"_

_"Maybe you should call Dick, he could-"_

_"No Barb, Dick has made his decision the moment he left, I'm on my own,"_

_The Joker left the warehouse leaving Jason crippled on the floor. He weakly pulled himself towards the door only to realize that the Joker had locked him in. Resting his head against the door, he heard a faint beeping noise. Across the room he saw the timebomb ticking. _

_7...6...5..._

_Jason closed his eyes._

_4...3..._

_It was too late._

_2...1..._

_Batman sprinted towards the abandoned warehouse._

_Kaboom!_

_Flames gushed from the warehouse and its walls collapsed. He sprinted into the remains of the warehouse searching for Jason. He dug through a pile of debris only to find the tattered remains of his Robin costume. "No... Jason,"_

_It was on that day, that the Batman shed his first tear in years. He had lost one Robin to the Teen Titans. Now he had just lost another. Few know of what happened to Jason that night. Something snapped in him. He was no longer Robin, years later, people would come to know him as Red X._

**Morocco. 1:28 pm. Titans Morocco Secret Base.**

Cyborg grabbed the doorknob. He twisted it slowly and silently. Then, all at once, he flung the closet door open and aimed his sonic canon at... nothing? Cyborg let out a loud, "Huh?"

Jinx and Kid Flash were not in the closet. "But I thought I. Aw man,"

Cyborg slammed the closet door and resumed his search in the dark room.

**Morocco. 30 seconds earlier. Titans Morocco Secret Base.**

Jinx gasped and hissed, "It's Cyborg! He's reaching for the doorknob!"

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him you idiot!"

Jinx readied herself for a fight. "Wait! I have an idea!" whispered Kid Flash.

"What?"

Kid Flash hugged Jinx and began vibrating. He took a step backward still hugging Jinx and the two went through the clothes, coat hangers, and solid wall in their way. Kid Flash released Jinx and stopped vibrating. "Fastest boy alive remember?" said Kid Flash while winking at Jinx.

On the other side of the wall, Jinx and Kid Flash heard Cyborg let out a loud "Huh?"

The two of them giggled silently at the thought of Cyborg on the other side of the wall. They listened as the closet door slammed shut and Cyborg's footsteps faded away. Jinx suddenly smacked Kid Flash on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't you ever hug me like that again!"

"Would you prefer that I kiss you?"

"No!" said Jinx with a visible blush on her face.

"Hey look over there!"

Jinx looked around her. She had totally forgotten that they were in a new room thanks to Kid Flash's vibrating. A large orange vehicle towered in font of them. Kid Flash zoomed over to one side of the room and pushed a button on the wall. The ceiling above them began to open and Jinx realized that they were in some sort of garage. Kid Flash lifted Jinx up and the two were in the vehicle in a flash. "What the heck is this?" asked Jinx.

"It's called the T-Ship,"

Kid Flash began pressing numerous buttons rapidly. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner. I'll have us outta here in a flash. Pun intended,"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "The Headmaster warned me about getting into cars with strange men,"

Kid Flash smiled and in a Batman-like voice growled, "This isn't a car,"

_Krooooooom!_

The T-Ship roared to life. "Why did you change your voice like that?"

"It's an inside joke between me, Robin, and our mentor,"

Below them, Cyborg entered the room screaming, "Hey! Get out of there!"

He leaped into the air and onto the T-Ship. "We've got company, can you hold him off?"

"With pleasure," replied a smirking Jinx.

Several hexes later, Cyborg tumbled off of the ship and onto the ground. Kid Flash pressed the acceleration button. _Password required._ read the monitor. "Great," moaned Kid Flash.

"What?" questioned Jinx.

"It's asking me for a password,"

"So enter the damn password!"

"I don't know the damn password!"

"You're a titan! You should know the damn password!"

"I'm not a titan anymore! If I was I wouldn't be in this situation!"

Cyborg was climbing the T-Ship again. "Just guess the password then!"

"Uh... Open sesame?"

_Password rejected._

"Kid Flash hurry up!"

"Uhhhh... Boo-yah?"

_System requires Robin's password._

"Dick Grayson?"

_Password rejected._

"The Flying Graysons?"

_Password rejected._

"Gotham City?"

_Password rejected._

"Starfire?"

_Password accepted._

_Krrrooooooom!_

The T-Ship launched into the air leaving behind a stunned and screaming Cyborg. Kid Flash smiled, "Next stop, Gotham City!"

**Gotham City. 12:38 am. Apartment.**

Red X sprinted down the hallway. _I can't let those two find me. Robin I can handle but not him. I don't stand a chance against him. _He walked up to a random door and picked the lock. Opening the door, Red X entered a messy apartment. The owner was nowhere to be found. Red X saw a couch and collapsed onto it. He had been running for what felt like days. His eyes began to drift. _It wouldn't hurt to get a little sleep. _Red X closed his eyes when suddenly something clubbed him from behind.

_Whack!_

**Gotham City. 12:50 am. Arkham Asylum.**

Red X opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He wiped his eyes and realized that his mask was missing. _"Dr. Crane, the patient is ready to see you now,"_

A thin man entered the room. He wore glasses and a suit. He held a small briefcase which he set on the table in front of Red X. "Where are we?" asked Red X.

"This is Arkham Asylum. I am your therapist Dr. Crane,"

Red X's eyes widened, "Thanks, but I really don't belong here,"

"On the contrary, I think you do. Why don't you just answer some of my questions and you'll be free to go,"

Red X nodded. "What is your name?"

"Call me X. Red X,"

"And where are you from Red X?"

"Jump City,"

"That belt of yours, where did you get it?"

"That's none of your fucking business,"

Dr. Crane smiled, "Interesting, you are trying to intimidate me. Correct?"

"You're not scared?"

"Young man I have an extensive knowledge of fear, phobias, the chemicals involved with fear. I have subjected myself to every phobia imaginable. The only thing left I have to fear is fear itself,"

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Why do you ask? Am I scaring you?"

"I'm afraid not,"

"Interesting choice of words. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I'm wasting my time here, goodbye,"

Red X stood up from his chair but his wrist was grabbed by the doctor. "Would you like to see my mask?"

Dr. Crane shoved Red X back into his seat. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a raggedy scarecrow mask. "Now this mask may not seem very frightful to a guy like you but with a little nudge,"

_Fssssss!_

A gas sprayed from the mask and into Red X's face. "Even the smallest perceptions can be our greatest fears,"

Dr. Crane pulled the mask over his face. To Red X, it appeared as if locusts were swarming out of his mask. "Now tell me _Red X _of Jump City, what are you really afraid of?"

A/N: Hey guys! So the next part of Jinx and Kid Flash's adventure will be in Gotham City. If there are any specific Batman rogues/allies you would like to see don't hesitate to ask. And I know that Red X is not officially confirmed as Jason Todd but I like the idea. FLINX forever.


End file.
